


My Boyfriend is a Death Eater (Loki x Reader)

by laufeyson_apologist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Loki-7281 - Roger Zelazny, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Romance, Slow Burn, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufeyson_apologist/pseuds/laufeyson_apologist
Summary: ENEMIES TO LOVERS SLOW BURN - LOKI X READER MCU/HP AUThis story is set in an alternate version of the Harry Potter universe where Tom Riddle and his death eaters have succeeded in growing their number of dark forces. They will have a significant amount of control over the Wizarding World. Tom Riddle is still in the process of collecting horcruxes to split his soul and become the immortal Voldemort.So what would happen if Loki and some other characters from the MCU were thrown into this universe? What would Loki be like if he lived in The Wizarding World? This is my take on it.You (the reader) are a strong, independent woman who is disciplined and proper. You were in Slytherin and graduated from Hogwarts 5 years ago. You value order, power, and peace. You have a linear lifestyle and are dedicated to your career. You work for the Ministry of Magic.Loki is almost the exact opposite of you. Despite you both being Slytherins, he has different values. He values power over everything else, but will rarely ever act serious about it. You will find out that he is a death eater, but his thirst for power doesn't stop there and you will clash with him. Read the tags for more of what to expect!
Relationships: Jane Foster & Thor, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Malfoy Family/Harry Potter, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any questions, you can also contact me on my TikTok where I have the same username as here! I will also be posting visuals and edits on my TikTok for the story, I've already posted a couple if you want to check it out. I do plan on writing more stories after this also if anyone has any requests, so feel free to follow. I want to improve my writing as much as I can and enjoy Loki's character with you all.
> 
> ALSO, it may seem a bit slow or boring at first but I promise I have some great ideas once all the background stuff is cleared away! This is a SLOW-BURN story. I wanted the plot to make as much sense as possible since I had to change some details about the Wizarding World. I also wanted the plot to be meaningful and not completely focus on just their relationship, but their relationship will fuel changes to their world.
> 
> I will be adding trigger warnings here and at the beginning of chapters if needed as the story progresses.
> 
> tw: brief mentions/descriptions of death, torture, blood; language, sexual content
> 
> ALSO, the ending will be happy and have a unique twist!

You ripped the invitation you had just read and threw its torn pieces into the garbage. You'd had it for a few days and finally looked at.

"Incendio." You watched as the paper was enveloped in flames among whatever else was in the bin too. Hopefully that wouldn't burn the entire flat down.

"Why the hell would I ever make time to go to something like that?" You mumbled to yourself, disgusted. You slumped back into your desk chair and sighed.

The invitation was for a ball that would be held as a weekend work event at the Ministry of Magic to restore morale. Ugh. Work events. You've never been much of a fan of those. But a ball? For what? There was not much reason to celebrate. Maybe it was to blow off steam for the employees. In that case, you guess you could understand. But you still didn't want to go.

If you were being honest with yourself, these past few years working at the Ministry have been absolutely horrendous. Nothing like you would have imagined when you were back at Hogwarts. From your point of view as a student, it looked extremely well-organized and repetitious, exactly how you liked it. But you had been completely wrong about that. Working at the Ministry was a total dumpster fire at the moment. Like your bin you had just set on fire. You had different duties every single day. The Ministry was on its last leg and people were quitting left and right because of its faulty, untalented leaders. Too many people had lost hope. Evil was beginning to fester almost everywhere due to Tom Riddle and his brainwashed, weak-minded cronies. The Ministry was unable to control this mess any longer. You couldn't even imagine what it was like in the muggle world right now. You didn't think there would be much time left until The Ministry completely collapsed. The Ministry's opposing government organization, The Monarchy, had taken over much of the Ministry's responsibilities due to their consistent failures. Eventually, you'd probably have to find a new job. What a shame.

"I'm never working for the government again." You said to yourself out loud.

The next day, you completed your daily morning routine, applied your makeup, put on your black and white suit, gathered your suitcase, and headed out the door towards Westminster Street in Central London. Although it was further from where you lived and took more time, you preferred to take the telephone booth route to the Ministry. You never could comprehend why wizards would want to flush themselves down the loo to get to The Ministry. You didn't doubt that this was one of the many reasons people were quitting.

Walking through the main courtyard of the building was a lot less crowded these days, that was one good thing. It was easier to get to where you needed to go and get there on time. You took the elevator to your office and slowly sat down. You had your own office. It was nice. Complete silence. One of the only perks of this job was not having to deal with people every waking moment of your li-

"Y/N!" Your coworker, Jane, burst through your office door to greet you. Her light brown hair was tied up in a bun and she wore her usual outfit, a dark, business-type dress, and a more casual parka jacket over it. It was a bit odd actually, but it suited her personality.

"Hi Jane. Is there something you need from me today?" You asked her. You never really minded Jane, although she could be too friendly and a bit too talkative at times for your taste. You had gone out with her a few times outside of work too. You considered her a friend, but nonetheless, you still tried to distance yourself from her. You didn't see the point of making any type of unnecessary relationships with people at The Ministry anyway. Jane was from Ilvermorny in America. She was at The Ministry temporarily on some foreign science-related assignment for the Department of International Magic Relations. She had explained it to you several times before, but you couldn't exactly remember all the details. Something to do with the sky.

"Did you get the invitation last night?" Jane asked you.

"Yes. Yes I did," you scratched your forehead nervously. You weren't about to tell her that you reduced it to ashes on some strange, annoyed whim.

"Well? Are you going this weekend?" She asked.

"No. You know I don't go to things like that," you said.

"I know. But this is different, mostly everyone's going to be there and I heard they're making a big announcement and... Oh yeah! And I'm bringing my boyfriend!"

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" You asked, confused. Shoot. Did I zone out when she talked about him before?

"He's new. I met him very recently! You'll love him. He's so entertaining..." She trailed off, grinning at you hopefully.

"Right. Entertaining. That's always an important trait in a significant other," you said in a doubtful tone. Both of you giggled.

"I should also mention he's extremely handsome. Oh! And he has a brother too," Jane winked at you.

"Oh no. You're not going to try to force me to meet another guy are you?" You facepalmed and sighed. "Is this the real reason you want me to go so bad all of a sudden? You need another person for a double date again?" This wasn't the first time this has happened.

"Okay, okay, you caught me." Jane put her hands up. "I'll admit. I am desperate for another person to go with me... It'll make things a lot easier and a lot less awkward. His brother is tagging along for some reason, I didn't really ask why. But I think you'd get along with him well! It's only for a night."

"That's what you said about the last guy. What makes this time any different?" You asked her, genuinely interested for a split second.

"Um. You'll see." She giggled nervously.

Yeah, she wasn't acting suspicious at all. "Let me guess, he's another weirdo. You don't think that highly of me, do you?"

"No, no, no. He's not weird. He's just a little... eccentric. I only met him once though so I don't want to judge him yet. And it's not that I don't think highly of you, it's that I think you need to add some more spice into your life. You know, because you don't do much besides work. Which I get, because I work a ton too, but sometimes you need to take a break and..."

You were silent for a couple seconds. "Right. Okay. Well that's how I like my life. Boring and predictable. That's me. I don't need any spice in my life or whatever you're talking about."

"Come on! I didn't mean it like that. Plus, you totally owe me because of what you did when you met the last guy I set you up with. It was such a huge mess trying to explain that one."

"For the last time, it was an accident, okay! I didn't mean to do that to him."

"Oh right and how do you petrify someone on accident again?" Jane asked, putting her hands on her hips.

You didn't say anything and just averted your eye contact from her.

"Please." Jane looked like she was almost about to pout and beg.

"Jane, I really don't want to go. But I will help you find someone else to go with you. Beatrice across the hall is single, you should try her. She's definitely nicer than me, that's for sure." You almost snorted.

"Fine. But remember you still owe me for that guy." She pointed at you accusingly.

"Okay. Thanks anyway, Jane. For even considering me. I appreciate it." You really did. She was one of the only people in your life you felt like paid real attention to you. Still, you didn't want to get too close. You didn't have the patience for any type of relationship right now.

"Wait! You never told me your boyfriend's name." You attempted to show some interest in him, at least for the sake of your friendship with Jane.

"His name is Thor. He was in Gryffindor."

"Nice. That's a unique name."

"Yes it is! Oh! And his brother's name is Loki, by the way! I'll see you later!" Jane smiled at you and left through the office door quickly.

Loki?


	2. The Night We Met

It was the end of the day. You packed up your things in your suitcase to leave and finally go home. It had been a long day. Jane had tried to convince you two more times to go with her to the ball tomorrow at break and at lunch. That girl would not take no for an answer. Thankfully, she caved in and eventually asked Beatrice to go with her, who agreed. Thank goodness for that.

As you were walking to the exit, your boss caught you at the last second. Mr. Jugson. You nodded your head slightly at him. "Sir."

"Miss Y/N. You're going to the ball tomorrow, correct?" His multiple forehead wrinkles and bushy eyebrows were furrowed at you.

"Unfortunately, no. I won't be able to make it."

"Well you better clear your schedule. It's mandatory. The Ministry will be making a crucial announcement that you need to be there for," he told you.

"Me? Why do I have to be there?" And why can't I just hear the announcement at work the next week? You thought to yourself. That's odd.

"It's important."

"Okay. I'll see you there, then. Thank you for letting me know. Also, I'll need another invitation sent to me." You knew better than to question him.

Mr. Jugson nodded. "I'll send an owl. See you."

He went ahead, leaving you behind, standing in disappointment. He opted for the loo exit back into central London. Yuck. You had mixed feelings about your boss, he didn't bother you that much but he also wasn't a very great leader. He was lacking initiative. And to be honest, he was a bit of a dunce. But that wasn't your problem. You did what you were told to in order to make a living. There was no confusion as to why The Ministry was tanking though. And you didn't care enough to try and change that. You were just trying to get by after all. For now at least.

Once you got home, you collapsed onto your bed. Sweet freedom. Kind of. You had tried to forget about it. And then you remembered.

"Bloody hell. I have to go find something to wear."

You got changed again and went out to Diagon Alley to look for something. While you were shopping, you decided you would surprise Jane at the ball. You didn't want her to suddenly change her mind about Beatrice, not that she would. But just to be safe, you wouldn't tell her you were going until the last minute. Or until you showed up there. You were planning on minimizing your time there as much as possible anyway. A quick in and out after they make whatever announcement they had to share. That was a good plan.

A black dress caught your eye in the window display. It was long sleeve, with a v-neck, not too low, and it had a mid-length slit down the side of the skirt. It would work. You had some silver jewelry at home that would match it perfectly. Thankfully, you had gotten a glimpse of the dress code for the ball on the invitation right before you tore it to shreds. Once you purchased the dress, you headed down towards Knockturn Alley. Surprisingly, they had a pretty good shoe store over there. And it was affordable.

Usually, people avoided Knockturn Alley because of the seedy witches and wizards that hung around there. You weren't scared though, you knew how to protect yourself. It wasn't uncommon for there to be death eaters as well. Which you preferred to avoid. However, there were shops in the alley that had rather interesting artifacts you could not resist, like in Bourgin & Bourkes. You saw some odd-looking items in the display window that you promised yourself you'd check out next week.

Although the witch who sold you the shoes looked entirely untrustworthy, you figured she wouldn't hex a pair of shoes, she was probably trying to make a living like wizards anywhere else. Even if this was death eater central, there were still plenty of people here in Knockturn Alley struggling also; like most wizards today because of The Monarchy's rising power over The Ministry. You didn't want to think about it right now. You figured that there wasn't much you could do to change it.

You got ready for the ball rather early and just sat around fidgeting with the silver rings on your finger. Truthfully, you were feeling quite anxious about tonight. There was no telling what would happen. What could this announcement possibly be about? And did it have anything to do with you? There was no way you were arriving early, so you waited it out. You left home about twenty minutes after the time the ball began.

You were finally there. The ball was held at one of the larger meeting rooms at The Ministry that they cleared out. It was thrice more lively than you thought it would be. In fact, it seemed like there hadn't been that many people in The Ministry's building for awhile. There looked to be about 500 people there. Yikes.

"Ugh. Where did these people come from all of a sudden?" You mumbled to yourself. Did The Ministry even have this many employees anymore? Most of them must be special guests. You still hadn't entered the main room as you peered inside from behind a column. It was elegantly decorated, with a gold and green theme. There were several tables and stacks of hors d'oeuvres everywhere. There was a center stage and a floor for dancing. It was sort of welcoming in a weird way. There were even people dancing on the floor and they seemed to be having a genuinely good time. You hadn't seen such high hopes at The Ministry in a long time. Maybe the ball was a good idea after all. For them. Not for you. Although you liked getting dressed up, you preferred to not involve yourself in matters like these. Meaning social events or large crowds of people. It made you nervous. Nonetheless, you made your way into the ballroom once you had spotted Jane. She was getting a drink from one of the waiters.

"Hey..." You looked at Jane expecting her to be mad.

"Y/N! You made it! I can't believe this! You are so fashionably late though. At least you didn't miss the announcement yet," Jane said. She looked really pretty and bright. She was wearing a light-blue tulle ball gown and a jeweled-wreath in her hair.

"You look great! Yes, I'm here. Apparently, this is mandatory," you said, scratching your head.

"Thank you! Mandatory? Huh. Who said?" She asked you.

"Mr. Jugson." You shrugged.

"Oh okay. Well I guess we'll find out why it's mandatory for you and not everyone else... Let's talk about you! You look amazing! This dress. Those shoes! Are you sure you don't want to be here right now?" Jane asked. She was taking her time to look at the details of your outfit: your black wrapped stiletto heels, your v-neck silk black dress, and then your silver necklaces and rings.

"I'm sure. I never said that I didn't like dressing up. I just don't like being around big groups of people." You told her.

"That makes sense. I don't really like that either. Unless I'm doing a lecture, of course." She smiled.

"Wow, no need to show off. Everyone already knows how intelligent you are. Especially me." You joked. You both laughed. She'd definitely be a Ravenclaw if she went to Hogwarts.

"So are you ready to meet them?" She asked.

Them? Oh yeah. Right. Thor and Loki. You had completely forgotten about them. "I guess. Let's go." You said, following her to the corner of the ballroom, already exhausted by that single conversation with her. You liked her, but being an introvert in a large group of strangers was not your forté. How much more could you handle tonight?

The two men were sitting at the table talking with each other and got up when they noticed you coming towards them.

"This is my boyfriend, Thor, and his brother Loki." Jane introduced them to you.

"Hello, I'm Y/N." You shook their hands and sat down to get a better look at them. Jane was right. Thor was extremely handsome. He had short blonde-hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a suit with a tie to match Jane's dress. He looked friendly and kind. His brother on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He had mid-length black hair, blue-green eyes, and a dark demeanor about him. He was wearing an entirely black suit, much like your own outfit. For some reason, you found him even more handsome than Thor. He made eye contact with you once and then looked away.

Then you noticed something else. "Where's Beatrice?" You asked, curious.

"Oh, she had to leave early. She wasn't feeling well." Jane told you.

"Just my luck," you mumbled to yourself. You had a feeling you'd have to replace Beatrice as Loki's date.

Loki was silent and didn't pay any attention to you, so you ignored him too. Thor began asking you about your work life at the Ministry and how you had gotten to know Jane. Jane did most of the talking, thankfully. You chimed in every now and then to add something to her stories, trying to be as friendly as possible. He seemed to really like Jane and you felt good for her. She deserved it.

"So where's your date?" Thor asked you.

"I don't have-" You were cut off by the host of the ball, from the Department of Wizard Resources, making an announcement on the loud speaker.  
Finally. Perfect timing.

WE HAVE GATHERED HERE TODAY TO ANNOUNCE A CHANGE IN LEADERSHIP. MR. POWELL HAS STEPPED DOWN FROM HIS POST AS MINISTER OF MAGIC. MR. JUGSON, HEAD OF THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES, WILL BE TAKING HIS PLACE. PLEASE WELCOME HIM WITH OPEN ARMS.

The Ministry is doomed.

Mr. Jugson walked on to the center stage and began making a long speech about how this had come to happen and why. You kept zoning in and out of what he was saying, hopefully it wasn't too important. You just wanted to go home. You started to prepare yourself to tell him a quick congratulations and then head out of there as soon as possible.

"Additionally, I'd like to announce who my new assistant will be. She's an extremely hard-worker, always on time, productive, and knows what she's doing. Miss Y/N."

You spit out all of the drink you were just on the verge of swallowing. Jane, Thor, and Loki all looked at you. What the fu-

"Aw. Don't be shy. Stand up so your hard work can finally be recognized, Y/N," said Mr. Jugson.

You stood up and attempted a quick, uncomfortable smile. The people clapped for you for a minute before you were able to sit back down again. You sighed loudly. Mr. Jugson said a bit more and wrapped up his speech. Jane, Thor, and Loki's eyes were still locked on to you.

"Y/N? How come you didn't tell me! This is an enormous promotion! What a surprise!" Jane exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know. This is a complete surprise to me too. Really shocking." You wanted to bash your head into the wall. Why'd he have to pick you out of all people? There for sure had to be better options than you.

You got up to congratulate Mr. Jugson and he said he'd tell you more details on Monday. Perfect. Now you just had to get out of here before they began taking pictures.

You really didn't know what to think right now. You wanted to go home and go to bed, into dream world, where you wouldn't have to think and you could process this all tomorrow.

You came back to the table with the group of three to say your goodbyes but they weren't there. You looked around to see Jane and Thor dancing in the center of the ballroom with several other couples. You sighed and covered your face with your hands.

Once you took your hands off of your face, you saw that Loki was standing right in front of you, offering his hand.


	3. The Dance

"What is that?" You asked staring at his hand, confused. You weren't expecting this after he had ignored you for most of the night.

"It's my hand. Take it." You looked up at his face expecting to see him annoyed, but instead he appeared to be amused. His voice was deep, almost alluring in a way. You were trying your best to not be affected by how good-looking he was.

"No, thank you. I don't dance," you said, looking right into his eyes so that he knew you were serious.

"You don't like to or you don't know how?" He asked.

"Both," you crossed your arms, expecting him to give up by now. But his hand was still out.

"I won't leave here until I get a dance with you," he said. He looked into your eyes. He was serious also.

"Well, then you will be here all night waiting then," you told him. You smirked when you saw the look of disappointment cross on his face. You then took his hand just so you could get this all over with.

He lead you to the ballroom's dance floor near where Thor and Jane were standing. Jane threw a quick wink at you and you shook your head thinking about how incredulous this whole night had been. In a perfect world, you would have already left this place thirty minutes ago. Or never even had to come.

"Y/N. May I?" Loki motioned to put his hand on your waist. You nodded and he did. You put your hand on his left shoulder. You made sure to keep your face expressionless as possible when he brought his face closer to yours. Up close, he looked to be about ten years older than you.

You and Loki began to dance slowly to the classical music playing. The truth is, you sort of knew how already. You just loved to make excuses and get out of things you didn't like to do. Too bad it hadn't worked on him.

Loki seemed unfazed at the fact that you weren't stepping on his toes or anything. He must've known you were just making excuses as well.

"I'd say congratulations but you don't you seem too excited about your promotion," Loki said, smirking.

"I'm not. I was okay with where I was at the Ministry," you told him.

"Judging from your reaction, they didn't tell you anything about this either? How strange."

"Absolutely nothing." You shook your head in your current state of mental anguish.

"Oh dear. It seems like something The Ministry would do. You know, The Monarchy would never do something like that to you," he told you with a slight, proud grin.

You became slightly annoyed at his arrogant tone of voice. "Let me guess, you work at The Monarchy? Good for you. So then why are you here? To be able to claim that you witnessed the beginning of the downfall of The Ministry?" You shook your head. You wished you were Beatrice right about now.

Loki chuckled darkly. "It's like you read my mind."

You didn't really care about The Ministry. Like you had thought to yourself earlier, you were only working there to make a living. But the way Loki talked about it angered you. So many people had lost their jobs and because The Ministry was flunking, evil was growing.

"I can acknowledge that The Ministry has many faults. But it has lead the Wizarding World and maintained peace and knowledge about our people for hundreds of years. It's a shame to celebrate something like The Ministry's failure. We will always need them." You stepped on his foot as hard as you could. He grimaced. "Sorry. I told you I didn't know how to dance," you gave him your best angelic smile while you looked into his eyes. You attempted to let go of his hand, but he squeezed yours harder and wouldn't let you leave until you were face to face with him again. He then smiled back at you.

"What are you doing?" You asked him, annoyed.

"I'm not done speaking with you," he said.

"Well I am." You tried letting go of his hand one more time but he wouldn't let go. Some strange, strong, part of you didn't feel like fighting this right now and making a scene, so you relaxed your body and you stayed.

He smiled again. "That's too bad. There's more I want to know. Are you truly going to be his assistant? You don't seem like the type of woman for that."

"And what type is that? You don't know me." You asked curiously.

"You seem like someone that would require a bigger role in things. Not picking up after people and running errands for them."

You didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment. "I'm sure that there's more to being the Minster of Magic's assistant than that." You rolled your eyes at him. He was so arrogant. It seemed like he was trying to get even more of a reaction out of you with that comment. You wondered how similar he was to his brother, Thor. He certainly was eccentric, just like how Jane described him.

"You know, there are some spots open at The Monarchy. With your experience working here and judging by what Mr. Jugson said, you would get a fairly high position without having to work your way up." You couldn't read the expression on his face. Was it concern? Pity? More arrogance? That's probably what it was.

"No thank you. I'm okay with where I'm at. We don't know what will happen this year anyway. Maybe The Ministry will regain its governing footing and finally get a hold on stopping all of the evil cults that are being created." You were almost ready to step on his foot again when Thor and Jane came to dance next to you two.

"So are you two getting to know each other better?" Jane asked.

You forced a smile. "Yeah. I feel like I already know so much about him." And you were some getting to know him too.

Loki was smiling as well, and oddly, his smile looked genuine. "We're getting along really well." Why did he sound serious?

"If he ever says anything slightly offensive, just remember he's adopted," Thor told you.

"Hm. That explains a lot," you looked back at Loki. Thor definitely seemed a lot friendlier and well-behaved.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" He asked you.

"Nothing." You almost snorted.

Jane and Thor talked to you two for a few more minutes and then headed towards the hors d'oeuvres.

"So what was this you were saying about evil cults again?" Loki asked you.

"I thought it was obvious. Death eaters. Tom Riddle and all his weak-minded, easily-influenced followers," you said, disgusted.

Loki was silent. He looked to be in a sudden state of deep thought.

"What are you thinking of? Are you about to argue for the sake of death eaters and that they're not entirely brainwashed and morally corrupt?" You asked him.

"No. You're correct. Death eaters are morally corrupt and they mindlessly follow Tom Riddle without a second thought." You couldn't read Loki's expression again.

You were almost in shock that he agreed with you.

"You shouldn't be voicing your opinions like that so out in the open, Y/N. Particularly to strangers. You never know who you can trust in these trying times." Loki was looking into your eyes deeply whilst he said this and then finally let go of your hands. He left you on the dance floor and headed towards Jane and Thor. That was strange. And was your heart suddenly beating so fast?


	4. Black Roses

It had been a week since the ball, Mr. Jugson had explained all of your new work responsibilities to you a few days ago. Thankfully, it wasn't much different from what you were already doing at the Department of Mysteries and you could still continue working in the same office. It had to do with a lot of organization and archiving.

Jane had been quite busy lately with her work as well, and you hadn't gotten a chance to have a full-on conversation with her since the night of ball. That's until right at this very moment, during your break, she strolled into your office holding a large bouquet of black roses.

"What's this?" You asked her, confused. She was handing it to you and you took it reluctantly.

"Look at the note!" Jane looked at you cheerily.

IT READ:  
Thank you for the dance. - Loki

Simple and to the point. You rolled your eyes and put the flowers down. "Aren't black roses bad luck? Why would he send me this?" You scratched your head in wonder. You didn't think you'd have to hear from that man again.

"He must be thinking about you still. Maybe because the flowers matched your dress?" She asked.

"Maybe. I am pretty sure that black roses almost always symbolize death though." What a strange choice.

"It's the thought that counts." Jane laughed nervously. "I mean he is a little odd. So what did you two talk about at the ball?! What did you think of him?" Jane asked you.

"I hate him," you told her straight out.

"What! Why? Was he that bad? What did he say?"

"Why do you seem so surprised? I could never get along with a man like that. He was arrogant and self-righteous. He even tried to offer me a job at The Monarchy. It was unbelievable." You began shaking your head. Talk about bad first impressions.

"Really? That's not what he said. He told Thor and I that he thought you two hit it off and that he wants to see you again," Jane told you, smiling widely. "It must've just been a misunderstanding."

Huh? Were you missing something here? "I certainly did not misunderstand him degrading The Ministry and its accomplishments. I know I'm not usually the first one to defend it, but it's not like we're completely useless working here. Yet," you told her.

Jane began to frown at you. "You should give him another chance."

"Chance? A chance at what? I'm not even looking to date right now. Besides, in my eyes, even if not to him, we're enemies. Something about him is off. He works at that demented, tyrannical place and probably wants to know more about what we're doing here so that they can finally get rid of us. And use me to do that by gaining more intel. It's the perfect plan," you said. You were a very suspicious person and someone like Loki would be the last person you could ever learn to trust.

"Huh. I didn't think about it that way. Honestly, I think you're overreacting. Don't be so paranoid. Thor told me he could care less about his job. I don't think he'd do something like that," she said. She put her hands on her hips. It seemed like that was her go-to move these days.

You shrugged your shoulders. Maybe she was right. Maybe you were jumping to conclusions too soon. "Wow. Yet another redeeming quality about him, he doesn't care about his job." You rolled your eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant," Jane said.

"Nonetheless, even if we both didn't work where we did, we couldn't be any more opposite to each other. I can't imagine it ever working out," you said, staring down at the bouquet of black roses. Hopefully there wasn't a spy camera hidden in that thing somewhere.

"Okay, fine. I give up. I tried my best to market him to you. It would've been really cool if we were dating brothers though. We could hang out all the time!" Jane said, laughing. You snorted.

"Yeah that definitely would've been an advantage."

Once Jane talked about some other things and your break ended, you got back to work. For the rest of the day, you couldn't get those black roses off your mind. It was almost like they were haunting you. You moved them next to the windowsill where the sun always shined way too bright, hoping that this would make them die out soon. You also didn't plan on watering them at all.

When you got home to the flat, you started to think about this a little more. Were you being too defensive? If he was genuinely interested in you, shouldn't you give him a chance? Could it work out if you didn't talk about your jobs? Hundreds of questions ran through your mind. You decided to go to Knockturn Alley to clear your head.

You wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible, so you wore a long black trench coat and grungey-looking boots to match what most of the people who hung around there wore. You entered into Bourgin and Bourkes to look around.

The first thing that caught your eye was a mangled, old hand that was standing upright and curled over. Cool. It was labeled, "The Hand of Glory." You wondered what it did. You reached out for it only for it to reach out for you too. It grabbed your hand and wouldn't let go. This seemed all too familiar. You had a flashback of the ball last week. Right before you began to panic, a man came to pry the hand off of you.

That was embarrassing. "Thank you, sir." You looked up to make eye contact with him and see who it was. It was Loki. A pleasant surprise. He was wearing similar clothes to you again.

"Oh. It's you," you said, sounding disappointed. That was unintentional. I think.

"What's with that tone of voice? Aren't you happy to see me again?" He asked, pretending to be sad.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. Why are you here?" You asked him.

"Did you get my roses?" He asked, ignoring your question.

"I did. Um. Thank you for that. It wasn't necessary," you told him.

"There's that tone of voice again. I thought you'd be grateful to know that I was thinking of you." So arrogant. It was annoying but you were beginning to enjoy it. What?

"Why the color black? Are you trying to jinx me or something?" You asked him, genuinely.

Loki snickered. "No. They reminded me of the beautiful dress you wore that night." He was looking deep into your eyes again. You could've sworn your heart just skipped a beat.

You shook your head as you walked around the shop and he followed you. You browsed some of the artifacts that were in closed glass shelves. "I'm not stupid you know. What do you want from me? Because if it's intel since I'm closer with the minister now, you'd never be able to get anything out of me. I've built up a tolerance to veritaserum," you said.

"Hmmm.... a tolerance to veritaserum? Fascinating. Why would you possibly need to build up a tolerance for that? What important secrets about The Ministry could you possibly need to be hiding?" He asked you suspiciously, only half-joking.

You laughed. "None of your business."

"What if I tortured you? Would you give up your secrets then?" Loki asked you, with a hand on his chin in curiosity.

"No. Even then you wouldn't get anything out of me because I know absolutely nothing about The Ministry's secrets. Plus, I like being tortured." Did I really just say that to him? What was this man bringing out in you?

A surprised expression fell across Loki's face and then he smirked. "Nice to know." Something in you stirred. You tried to shake it off before the tension grew any heavier.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here and how you just happened to run into me?" You asked him.

"Oh, well this was purely coincidental, dear. It must be fate. I come here sometimes to look around. You never know what treasures you'll find here. Besides, I'm not the type who stalks women," he said.

"Alright. But you're the type to torture and hurt people?" You asked.

"Not in that way," he smirked. Uh oh. Not that smile again. You felt your knees buckle a bit, but you couldn't let him get the best of you. So you continued to stand tall and you clenched your fists.

"Come over here, there's something I want to show you," Loki said. He motioned to you to come over to him to the middle of the shop. There was a large, triangular, black cabinet with carvings on the sides of each door.

"What is this?" You asked him.

"It's a vanishing cabinet. They usually come in pairs. It allows you to disappear in a time of need."

"That sounds interesting. I wonder where this one might lead to."

"Me too." He smiled at you. This was getting a little bit too friendly for your taste.

He described some more details about the cabinet.

You looked at one of the dusty, cracked clocks on the wall and pretended like you had to go. "Look at the time, I'll have to get going now," you told him.

He looked at you disappointedly. "You know that's not a working clock, right?" He looked like he was about to laugh at you. Shit.

"Whatever. I can't withstand you any longer. I'm leaving. I hope to never see you again. And I'm disposing of those cursed flowers you gave me."

"Hey! That's rather harsh, don't you think? You've been on my mind all week," he said to you, grabbing your arm before you exited out the door.

"Well clear your head of me forever. Whether you're trying to pry some ministry secrets out of me or you're interested in me because you think I'm pretty or something else equally as shallow, it'll never work out anyway. Goodbye, Loki. Tell Thor I said hi," you told him straight to his face.

Loki followed you out the door and outside into the alleyway. "Oh, is this about Thor then? Is he more your type than me?"

You laughed. "What? Me rejecting you has nothing to do with Thor. He's with Jane. I don't like you nor do I have time for you. Leave me alone and get on with your life. Find a different girl to seduce," you said. Again, you expected him to look angry, but he just looked amused. Excited even.

"Are you okay? I don't like that look on your face," you told him. What was wrong with this man?

"I don't think I want to leave you alone. We're having a blast. I enjoyed dancing with you. I even enjoyed looking at cursed objects with you," he told you, genuinely. What a charmer. You rolled your eyes.

"You mean arguing with me while we danced? I don't care what you enjoy. We're enemies. We shouldn't even be friends - let alone whatever you're trying to label us as," you said.

"Enemies? We're not enemies. Just because The Monarchy is trying to take down The Ministry?" He asked you.

You shook your head. "So you admit it. They are trying to take us down. We're enemies."

"No. We should be enemies. But I don't want to be. And you don't want to be my real enemy. You would already be dead if you were," he said in a serious voice.

"Is that a threat, Loki?" You couldn't tell where he was going with this. "Go ahead and kill me then. I don't care. I can already tell that whatever this is is going to involve us in some unnecessary drama."

"Y/N, what's life without a bit of drama? Now tell me, what's your type?" He asked you.

You wanted to run away. He was so persistent. You didn't know whether to fight your feelings and see where this went or be responsible to keep your life in balance, as it's always been.

"You're still on that? Did you just ignore everything I said? I don't have a type. I don't have time to have one. Can I go home now, please? It's getting dark." You were really craving a good night's sleep at the moment.

"You don't have a type? That means I have a chance with you then," he smiled.

"I hate you," you told him.

"There is a thinner line then you think between love and hate."

"You seem to completely ignore everything important I say and twist it around."

"I apologize. I'll let you go home and I won't bother you again if you can admit to me that you feel zero attraction towards me whatsoever," he said.  
How considerate of him.

"I'm not attracted you," you told him, but you were looking down at the ground. Why couldn't you look at him?

"Hmmm... look at me in the eyes when you say that," he said. You could feel his eyes burning a hole into your head because you refused to look up.

"I don't want to. Goodbye Loki," you shoved past him without another word and walked as fast you could back into Diagon Alley so that you could just quickly ride the bus and get back home. Your heart was pounding so hard. You've never felt anything like it before. You almost lost your cool being around him again. What was he doing to you?


	5. The Odinson Estate

The next day was difficult for you. You knew that something was going to happen between you and Loki. You couldn't deny it anymore. It was inevitable and only a matter of time before you broke your cool. Just how much longer could you fight it? You felt like you were going to lose your mind. Even being at work now began to feel torturous. You wanted to see him again.

You had only known him for a little over a week and he had already taken up such a significant space in your brain. Why was he so easy to be charmed by? You had to be careful and protect yourself from him. You still didn't trust him. Someone like him must have a hidden agenda. You promised yourself you would try your best not to be vulnerable around him.

You were already developing feelings for him, and it was beyond just pure lust. There was something about the way he talked to you. He seemed to care for you. Even if you did like him though, it would be almost impossible to admit it to him and when you did give in to your feelings, you wouldn't be nice about it.

Jane and Thor invited you to tour the Odinson's Estate tonight. The part of you that wanted to see Loki and explore what it would be like to be with him overcame all of your logical senses. So you said yes.

You decided to wear something nice, not too formal or casual. You wore an emerald green blouse with bell sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, black jeans, and high-heeled boots. You put on some silver rings and a necklace to complete the outfit.

Jane picked you up in her car and you headed toward the estate. Jane was also wearing a nice blouse and a skirt.

She looked at you concerned. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so well, Y/N."

"If I'm being honest, I'm not okay. I shouldn't have said yes to this," you told her.

"What? Why not? It's not that big of a deal."

"I can't trust him," you told her.

"Here we go again. You're jumping to conclusion too soon. Just go with the flow. See where it goes with him and if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out," Jane attempted to reassure you.

"There's no way it's going to be that simple. He seems different from the average man, Jane."

"Take a risk, if things go wrong and he hurts you, Thor and I will handle it. Don't worry," she smiled at you kindly.

You nodded. "Thank you." She did make you feel a bit better.

You arrived at the Odinson's estate shortly. It was akin to Malfoy Manor, only livelier and brighter. You met Thor's parents, Odin and Frigga. Surprisingly, they were quite friendly and welcomed you with open arms.

You, Jane, and Thor sat in the upper main living room of the estate. It had lavish furnishings and a wide balcony opening up to their land. You and Jane talked to Thor about the recent news and other pointless small-talk things you had no patience for.

"Loki's not here yet. He's finishing up something at work," Thor told you.

"Right..." You said. You tried to not show how visibly conflicted you are.

Thor and Jane looked at each other in concern for you.

"Tell me about him. What is he like as a brother?" You asked Thor.

"We're as close as if we were real blood brothers. He's not that bad once you get to know him. Although, he did try to stab me once when we were nine years old," he said.

"Okay then..." you trailed off.

"It was a joke," Thor laughed and Jane joined in. It wasn't that funny to you.

"Right," you laughed nervously as you scratched behind your ear. "It didn't sound like a joke," you mumbled to yourself.

"What did you say?" Thor asked you.

"Nothing," you told him. Jane looked at you suspiciously.

"Look, Loki may seem a tad bit eccentric at times, but I promise you he's not a bad guy. I don't think he would ever do anything to hurt you. Intentionally," Thor coughed.

"Ok. Well thank you for that insight," you said. It did clear some of your nerves.

Thor and Jane began talking about something unrelated to you, so you walked around the room and then on to the balcony to look at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was full of vivid, warm colors.

You felt him walk up beside you.

"Hi," Loki greeted you with a smile. He was wearing a tight black suit again, similar to the one he wore to the ball. It outlined his muscles. You swallowed. Why did he always look so handsome? Was it that easy to get you riled up? You were disappointed in yourself.

"Is that the only outfit you have?" You asked him.

"No. But it's one of the only outfits I prefer. Don't worry, it's clean," he smiled. He was being way too friendly.

Loki came closer to you and picked up your necklace from your chest to examine it. You were so close you could feel his breath on you.

"What an exquisite necklace," he said, still looking at it and not making eye contact with you.

It was a necklace of the Slytherin emblem made out of titanium, jade stone, and emerald jewels. 

"Thank you. I got it when I graduated from Hogwarts," you told him. He put it down and his eye trailed down your chest to check you out. He smirked. You ignored it.

"Slytherin, huh?" He questioned, looking at you.

"What? Do I not seem like one?" You asked.

"No. You don't to me. Not with how much you seem to care about justice and morality," he scoffed.

You shook your head. "I'm a human being first and then a Slytherin. Being a Slytherin doesn't mean I have to drop all of my morals," you told him. He was getting you angry again. He seemed to always know the right way to push your buttons. "What's your definition of being a Slytherin, then?"

"A strong yearning for power and doing whatever it takes to gain it," he told you. You were disappointed. How could it work with him when you had such opposing values?

"What's wrong?" He asked you. "Do you not like what I said?" He saw the disappointed look on your face. You were doing a terrible job at hiding your expressions around people lately. You were never such an open book before.

"I don't. A perspective like that is why the house has been getting so much hatred lately from the public," you said.

He shrugged. "I never wanted power before. In the last few years with Tom Riddle's rise, it became necessary."

"What became necessary?" You asked him, confused.  
What was he hiding from you?

Loki looked like he was about to answer when Thor and Jane came out on the balcony to find you two.

"Oh what a joy! You haven't begun to rip out each other's throats yet. Lucky timing," he patted Loki's back so hard that he almost fell on to you. Loki grimaced. You snorted.

"Don't worry, Y/N. I'll deal with him if he's too mean to you. He likes to act tough, but we know all he really wants is someone to love him for the greasy, sniveling little weasel he is," Thor laughed and hit Loki's back again.

Loki looked annoyed and brushed Thor's arm of his back. "Thanks a bunch, brother."

"We were just told that dinner is ready. Let's eat on the terrace outside downstairs. And then Loki can show you around more later," Thor said.

The Odinson's served an array of different meat plates: lamb, steak, pork, and whatever else you could imagine. There were other sides of vegetables, but they remained untouched until you and Jane grabbed some. They served wine and beer too. You weren't sure if you should drink tonight, but you thought a glass of wine might help what was left of your nerves a bit.

You tried a little bit of everything. Thor and his parents talked for most of the dinner, with Loki and Jane adding comments every now and then. You shared about some of the things you did at work. You didn't say much, you were in your head too much and honestly, genuinely enjoying the food. You hadn't had food that good in long time. Thor grabbed another lamb shank and took a huge bite of it and that's when you lost your appetite. Jane laughed and stayed at the table with him, she began talking about one of the lectures she did at The Ministry.

"Care to get out of here with me?" Loki asked you.

You nodded and followed him. He took your hand and lead you around the outside of the estate. There were dark, wooded paths but also some lighted trails with sculptures. He showed you some of them and described to you what they were and what they symbolized to the Odinson family. He then took you inside and showed you the central living room, the kitchen, the courtyard, and other random, extra rooms that seemed completely pointless to you. Rich people.

He then brought you to his bedroom. It was in a separate part of the estate, in his own flat. His room was similar to the main living quarters, but darker and greener. His bed was enormous and had a luxury canopy net hanging over it. Inappropriate thoughts began to swirl around your head so you pinched yourself to start thinking normally again. On his bedside table, you saw a glowing, blue cube.

"Oops. I forgot to put that away," he told you and put it back into the drawer.

"What is that?" You asked him. You had never seen anything like it before.

"Something I've had for a long time. It's nothing." You didn't ask any more questions. It was weird, yes, but you knew there was no use in trying to pry it out of him.

He sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him, smiling. You laughed nervously.

"What? What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Loki asked, looking at you innocently.

"I think I should go," you told him, your heart was starting to beat rapidly.

"Why? Come here."

"I wish I could trust you. I can't even trust myself around you," you sighed, looking into his eyes from across the room. "I don't think I'll be able to control myself if I sit next to you."

"So you're worried about what you'll do and not me? Sometimes you need to let go of control. Besides, I won't touch you unless you ask me to," Loki smirked and patted the bed beside him again. "Come on."

You sat down next to him. You looked down and avoided eye contact.

"Look at me, Y/N," Loki said to you.

You exhaled deeply and looked into his eyes. They were dark and brooding. It was obvious what he was thinking about, but you weren't about to give in so easily.

Loki whispered in your ear, "Waiting for your word."

You giggled. "You'll be waiting forever." You loved rejecting him and seeing his face of disappointment. But you couldn't resist anymore. You grabbed his face and he moved closer to you, you leaned in -

When there was a knock on the door. You pushed yourself off of him and breathed a sigh of relief. You got up and opened the door to see one of the Odinson's servants with a tray of drinks. You took them and set them on Loki's bedside table for him.

Loki looked at you and smiled, "You're testing my limits. Don't make me wait too long, Y/N, or you'll regret it."

"How?" You asked him.

"I won't be asking for permission the next time you get that close to me," he was serious. Your jaw dropped halfway open and Loki came up to you to close it shut. "Let's go, Thor and Jane are probably waiting for us." You stood there frozen for a second as he watched you.

He took your hand to get you moving again and you rejoined Thor and Jane downstairs. They were talking about a breaking story on the news. It was about Tom Riddle.


	6. Death Eater

The Daily Prophet revealed that Tom Riddle and his cult of death eaters had taken control over The Monarchy. They were holding employees captive and forcing them to work under their jurisdiction. They had completely infiltrated the organization and several death eaters were apparently among them the whole time. The Daily Prophet claimed that The Monarchy had been a front for the death eaters to control the Wizarding World from behind the scenes, at the moment of its rise to power. Their obvious next target - the Ministry. They wanted full control over the Wizarding World.

It would be almost impossible to defeat Tom Riddle now. His power and his beliefs were no longer a secret. It would no longer be taboo to be on his side. People would be even more enticed to join him without being ashamed of their prejudice against muggle-borns and half-bloods.

Loki was silent and seemed relatively unaffected. He was reading the newspaper article in The Daily Prophet while Jane and Thor discussed the images they were showing on the television.

"What are you going to do, Loki? Are you going to quit?" Jane asked him. Everyone's eyes turned towards him except yours. You had a bad feeling about this. You had already suspected something was off about him, but you never wanted those suspicions to be confirmed. The less you knew the better. But did Jane and Thor really not suspect him of anything? How could they be so blind? Why didn't they ask him who's side he was on?

"No. I can't quit. Someone has to stand up to those people," Loki said, nonchalantly, turning a newspaper page.

"You and who else, brother? We don't know how many people are on Tom Riddle's side. You could get killed," said Thor, worried.

"Don't worry about me. I have gained the favor of a lot of people there. I'm in a high position. They can't force me to do or say anything I don't want to," said Loki.

"So you're really going to continue to go to work? That's insane," Jane told him.

He shrugged. "There's not much of a chance that the death eaters will hold power for that long. There's a lot of people who are willing to fight back. People who are stronger than them," Loki reassured everyone. He nodded and smiled at you.

"I'm going home," you told everyone. You didn't want to hear anything else from Loki. There was no way this would end well for you two. He was going to get you involved in matters you didn't care for at all. Your life had always been centered around avoiding trouble and you preferred to keep it that way. But could you really stay away from Loki? What would be the final straw that would keep you away from him forever?

Loki looked at you worried but didn't say anything.

Jane said her goodbyes to Thor. You were going to say bye to Loki, but he disappeared.

On the way back home, you and Jane discussed what you should do at work. You had no choice but to return. If The Ministry failed now, Tom Riddle and the death eaters would win. The stakes were high.

The next day at work, Mr. Jugson gathered everyone together. He was careful with his words. For once. He said that we couldn't be sure about who we could or couldn't trust. We should stick to our roles in The Ministry and report anything that seemed suspicious. The Ministry needed to prevail.

As Mr. Jugson's assistant, you were contacting media outlets daily to find out what was going on and how to ensure the general public's safety. The aurors were beginning to recruit more and more people to fight back. They were planning something, and only a few people were entitled to those plans. One of them was you. So inevitably, you joined them.

A couple weeks passed by and you heard nothing from Loki. Absolutely nothing. Thor told Jane who told you that he had been busy as well. And gone often. They didn't know what he was doing, but they continued to put their trust in him. You couldn't.

That's when you had an unexpected visitor. Loki came strolling into your office like it was just another normal day, wearing the same black suit he always wore. You thought you were dreaming.

"What the hell are you doing here, Loki?" You were shaking your head. How could he disappear at such an important time? Was he a coward or was he a menace?

"To see you," he said, smiling. He walked over to the roses by the window, which were dried up and crumbling. He frowned at them. "Oh, what's this? Is this a representation of how little you care for me?"

"Care? Loki, I haven't heard a single thing from you in weeks. You don't care about me, so why should I care about you?" You asked him.

"Please don't be angry at me, darling. I had very important business to attend do," Loki said.

"Don't call me that. What were you doing this entire time?"

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Then I can't trust you. I'm sorry I can't blindly trust you like Thor and Jane. I don't want to see you again, Loki," you said looking into his eyes this time. You stood up from behind your desk. It hurt. But it had to be done. There was no way he actually cared about you.

"I know you don't really mean that, Y/N. But I'll respect your wishes," Loki told you. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but instead he turned around and headed out the door.

You ran after him, but it was already too late. He was gone. How did he even get in here in the first place? It was impossible to apparate in and out of The Ministry. 

The aurors were planning a raid tonight. You were assigned the role of a lookout, stationed behind a small hill and some boulders. At your call, the aurors would come to attack. Supposedly, the death eaters were looking for something. A special locket that could be used as a horcrux for Tom Riddle. He was collecting them in order to split his soul into pieces and become immortal. There were rumors the locket that could be used for this was buried along with a wizard at a small cemetery on a hill in Birmingham.

You sat behind the boulders for almost two hours, but it was so quiet. Eerily quiet. You couldn't even hear the wind. No sign of any death eaters whatsoever. You were using binoculars to keep your eye on the graves.

"Y/N. Why are you here? You can't be here right now. It's extremely dangerous," someone told you from behind. "Also, you're not doing a very splendid job as a lookout. You didn't even see me coming," You looked to see Loki standing behind you, crossing his arms.

"Loki?" You were both surprised and not surprised that he was here.

"Yes Y/N?"

You stood up to face him, shaking your head.

"I have nothing to say to you. I'm done with you," you told him.

"Are you quite sure about that?" He held up the locket the aurors were looking for. Your eyes widened.

"Give that to me right now," you told him. He held it up above your head and you tried your best to snatch it away.

"Loki, it could save lives, please give it to me," you said. How did he even get that?

"Oh how virtuous of you. Always thinking of what's right and putting people first," he said, arrogantly.

"Loki, if you don't give that to me right now, you'll become my real enemy," you told him.

"We won't be enemies, Y/N. I can guarantee you'll be joining me soon," Loki told you.

You laughed. "There's no way I'd ever join you. I don't know who you think I am, but we're nothing alike. If you are what I think you are, it's really never going to happen."

"You're very clever, you know. You were the only one who figured it out. Or that wanted to accept it," Loki smiled at you menacingly. Your heart rate began to increase again. Why did you still have feelings for him? "When did you figure it out?"

"I've always known. From the very first moment I met you. The way you dress, the way you talk, what you value, and where you work. The black roses. It was the most obvious thing in the world. I also knew that the death eaters were in charge of The Monarchy. It's the only thing that made sense. It's the reason why The Ministry could never stop dark forces from growing. Because The Monarchy was helping them."

"I'm impressed," Loki said to you.

"I don't care if you are. Why are you doing this?"

"I've been ignored my whole life. I've been living under Thor's shadow for as long as I can remember. My parents aren't my real parents. Odin couldn't seem to care less for me. He always favored Thor. He could never love me. I was too different from all of them. So now I'm here. Carving out my own destiny. It's time for me to reign. I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki, I'm sorry you've been treated that way. But that's no excuse for doing whatever you're trying to do now." Glorious purpose? Bullshit.

"Don't feel sorry for me. In the end, everyone will kneel. They will all kneel for me," he told you, his eyes were gleaming.

You shook your head.

"You're completely insane and chaotic and deranged. I know that you've just been using me to try and find out about The Ministry's secrets," you said angrily.

Loki didn't say anything. Was he really using you? Was he that heartless? Was there a small chance that he began to feel something too? You felt as though you'd never figure out what he really thought about you.

"I can't believe I ever liked you," you mumbled. Shoot. You shouldn't have said that.

"So you do you like me then?" Loki asked you. "Even after everything I said? Even after you suspected me?"

"Not anymore. That's why I said it in past tense," you shook your head.

"I don't believe you. You liked me even though you knew what I was. You'll join me soon enough. You'll see," Loki told you.

He put the locket in the pocket of his pants. He then began to slowly slide up his sleeve but you grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"The moment you show me that, we become enemies. Please don't do this. We'll never be able to go back to how we were before," you pleaded.

"I'm willing to bargain that you won't be able to stay away from me, even if we are enemies. I don't want to go back. It's time I show you what I am," He threw your hand off him and revealed his dark mark tattoo.

Swiftly, you drew your wand out and pointed it at him.

"Put that down, Y/N."

"I can't let you get away," you told him.

"I can't let you capture me," Loki drew his wand out too.

You couldn't believe that this was happening. You expected he was a death eater this entire time, but having him finally confirm your suspicions wasn't a great feeling. You almost wanted to cry.

You circled around each other for a minute with your wands out when plumes of black smoke began flying around the cemetery and landing in its center.

Loki looked at you sad. Like he didn't want to leave. Even though one of you were probably about to kill the other.

All of a sudden, he rushed towards you and grabbed your face. He kissed you softly on the forehead.

In another split second, he was gone in a cloud of black smoke.


	7. Malfoy Manor

You opened up your hand to look at the locket. When Loki kissed you on the forehead, you hurriedly reached into his pocket and stole it. If he wanted to use you, he would have to learn that he'd never win that way. He had manipulated you and you had fallen for it. Despite your growing feelings for him that you were trying so desperately to deny, you knew what you had to do.

Loki was extremely hard to read and the most confusing and unpredictable person you'd ever met before. One day he was acting like a gentleman and the next day he was an arrogant arsehole. You couldn't even tell what side he was really on. He didn't seem like he prescribed to Riddle's belief system. He never even mentioned anything about siding with the death eaters or hating muggle-borns. All you knew was that he wanted as much power as possible. Did that mean he was after Tom Riddle? What were his true intentions?

After you stole the locket, you contacted the aurors and let them know you had it. You met them at a secret location to give it to them. That's when lead auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, asked you how you got it.

"I believe that the death eaters were unsuccessful in their mission. I didn't contact any of you when they arrived because there were too many of them. We would've been outnumbered and it would've been carnage. Instead, after they left, I searched the graves and found the locket," you explained. Why were you still protecting Loki after all that? After you knew that he was only using you?

"You expect us to believe that they weren't able to find something that important? That they didn't search high and low and that they failed that easily?" Scrimgeour asked you.

You nodded. "You can check the graves. They were all entirely destroyed. I found it somewhere they didn't think to look. Under the dead man's tongue." Shit. Would they believe that? It had to be as incredulous as possible. You almost laughed at yourself.

Scrimgeour and the other aurors nodded.

"If you still don't believe me, you can use veritaserum on me," you told all of them. You knew they probably had their doubts about you since you were the only Slytherin there.

"That's not needed, Y/N. We believe you. Thank you for this. This is a win. A huge step in the right direction. We needed this," Scrimgeour said to everyone. Some of the aurors then cheered and clapped.

Was your decision to lie to them morally sound? You didn't know. Honestly, you weren't sure if you were on the aurors' side either. You were kind of just forced into this position. Although you had your values, how could you believe that the aurors were completely just and level-headed in their actions? This was a war. And people are willing to do anything in a war, even if they think they're the ones on the good side. However, when it came down to it, you'd rather side with them then the death eaters.

You decided you wouldn't tell anyone that Loki was a death eater. Not even Thor or his family. Did they deserve to know? Absolutely. But you had a feeling that this secret would ruin everything for them and it wasn't yours to tell. It was too dangerous.

Loki told you that you'd join him. Why did he seem so sure about this? Did he really think you liked him enough that you would join Riddle's side for him? How ridiculous. It hadn't even been that long yet. You still had mixed feelings. It's not like your feelings for him would ever upstage your beliefs. Or would they? You had already changed your mind so much in the past few weeks. You even lied for him just now to very important people. It was beginning to get even harder to trust yourself. You needed to keep fighting your feelings for him.

Another few weeks went by with no news from anyone. Loki had apparently disappeared from the Odinson Estate altogether. You wondered what he thought and what he did when he discovered he didn't have the locket anymore. The aurors were planning and gaining intel. Jane seemed really worried for both you and Thor. Thor was actively searching for Loki even though his parents told him to leave him be. Did his parents know something? And Jane had never even questioned if you had seen Loki recently. Everything felt so strange and desperate and unsure.

Even though you knew you shouldn't want it, a part of you did want to see him again. He was right. There was a very thin line between love and hate. Because you hated the fact that you had growing feelings for him that you couldn't seem to rid of when you knew that you should hate him instead. You didn't like how you had gained these feelings so quickly either. You were always a logical person, but this didn't make any sense at all.

You wanted all of this to end. You wanted to go back to your boring, routine lifestyle. But because of everything that had just happened, you decided to fight. This was the only way you could ever get back to your normal life. If Loki was planning on using you, you would use him too. You would beat him at his own game. And then you would help the aurors take down every single death eater and Tom Riddle. Or die trying. There was no turning back now. Since you couldn't be sure what side Loki was actually on, for now, you and him were enemies. But that didn't mean you had to act like you were.

You didn't tell anyone about your growing plan just yet, even though you should've. You would at the right time. You didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt in the process if this all went wrong. 

After work the following day, you went down to Knockturn Alley and hung around there, hoping to see him. You strolled around Borgin and Bourkes, Cobb & Webb's, and other shops.

You almost gave up when someone pulled you forcefully into a dark alleyway.

"Ouch," you yelped in pain. Loki pinned you against the wall and was staring at you angrily.

"Y/N? Why are you here? This place is swarming with death eaters. They're after you and anyone who works at The Ministry," he told you.

"Why are you acting like you care so much? You pulled me into this mess, Loki. I told you we can't go back any more. Tell me why you began using me in the first place. I need to know what you were trying to find out about The Ministry," you said.

"No. No way," Loki said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" You asked him.

"If I told you what I needed and you gave it to me, you would be even more involved with me than before. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like that won't be possible anymore. I need you, Loki." Whether or not you truly believed it, it still felt hard to admit. You couldn't stop Riddle without him.

Loki smirked. He leaned into you and grabbed your face. He looked like he was about to kiss you. You didn't have it in you to push him off at the moment.

Suddenly, someone appeared in a plume of black smoke next to you two. A silver-masked death eater.

"Malfoy," Loki nodded.

"Laufeyson. Who's this?" He said, staring at you. Loki was still holding your body and face against the wall as you tried to squirm away.

Laufeyson? Was that his real last name?

"My toy. Our new working recruit for Riddle," Loki said, smiling maniacally.

What?! Toy? Recruit? Those were the last things you ever expected you would have to hear right now. You assumed Loki had a plan. You had no choice but to trust him in this moment.

"Bring her to the manor. We have to make sure she's committed to him first," Malfoy disappeared into smoke.

You pushed Loki off of you in an instant.

"Do you care to explain what's going on here?" You asked him.

"That's Morpheus Malfoy. Head of the death eaters. And as you probably may know, head of The Monarchy. Follow my lead and you won't get hurt," Loki told you. "Before we leave though, I need to know something. When exactly did you take the locket?"

"When you kissed my forehead," you said.

"Hmmm. You are full of surprises. It was quite the shock when I reached into my pocket and it was nowhere to be found. Luckily, the death eaters never knew I had found it in the first place. Otherwise, your little stunt probably would've gotten me killed," Loki said, snickering.

Why was he laughing at the thought of his death? He was definitely not right in the head. But maybe neither were you for liking him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I did with it?"

"No. I don't care what you did with it. Just as long as it didn't get into Riddle's hands," Loki told you.

What? So was he not on Riddle's side? You needed to know more.

"We have to go. They'll be suspicious if we're late." Loki grabbed ahold of you and you apparated to the front of Malfoy Manor. Oh joy.

Malfoy Manor was enormous. It was surrounded by a landscaped garden and large, dark-green, almost black trees. The energy around it was so dark and full of doom. That figures. It had to be death eater headquarters.

The Malfoys were infamous in the Wizarding World. They were unnecessarily wealthy and had their hands in almost every industry in the Wizarding World. They just couldn't be satisfied with their generational wealth, you guessed. People always suspected them of having ties to dark wizards, but it was never confirmed because no one had any real evidence. Being a death eater or even aligned with the beliefs they had were illegal; but with their control over The Monarchy now, they would probably try their best to overturn this. If they could get enough people to join them that is. They had to be stopped.

Loki brought you inside the manor. Your worst nightmare had come to fruition. You were surrounded by death eaters, all wearing masks. There looked to be about fifteen of them. And they didn't want you to know their identities just yet.

"How will we know that we can trust her?" one of them asked.

"She works for the Minister of Magic. How could she possibly be on our side?" One whispered to the other.

"She'll prove herself. She can get us what we need from the Department of Mysteries," Loki told them all.

Department of Mysteries? That's where you worked, along with being the Minister's assistant now. You had to be extremely secretive about it. Even Jane didn't know you worked there. Mr. Jugson was practically clueless about it too, even though he had been the head, he was only in charge of its management. Everyone thought you were in charge of unimportant administrative duties before you became Mr. Jugson's assistant. You were one of the only people that knew about some of the secrets that lied within the department. And how to navigate its many rooms.

"I'm not so sure about that. The Department of Mysteries is almost impossible to get into, even for people who work at The Ministry. And what if she turns on us?" Another death eater commented. These people were way too opinionated. You almost rolled your eyes.

"She won't turn on us. She'll do whatever I say," Loki said, smiling widely, displaying all of his teeth.

You weren't so sure of that.

"I can do it. What do you need?" You asked them.

One of the death eaters approached you and took his mask off. Some of the others looked at each other in disapproval and began whispering.

"Silence!" He yelled. It was Morpheus Malfoy who took off his mask. "She'll be dead if she tells anyone what I am." You shuddered. Your heart began to race.

You had to admit, even though he was absolutely terrifying, he was quite striking. He had long, platinum blonde hair that was pin-straight, a strong jawline, and piercing blue eyes. His looks could rival Loki's. You must have a thing for the bad guys. Which were not a great match for your morals.

He got closer to you, so close that you could smell him. He smelled of metal and... what was that? Iron? Blood? Yikes. That's not good.

"We will tell you what we need and you will get it for us by tomorrow tonight. If anything goes wrong or you tell anyone about me, both you and Loki will die," he threatened. He began to pet your hair. Creepy.

Loki, who was standing right beside you and watching intently, did not look happy. He looked like he wanted to throw Malfoy across the room.


	8. Department of Mysteries

Loki came with you to work the next day and no one expected a thing or even so little as questioned it when you entered into The Ministry with him. You couldn't tell if it was because you were now a high-ranking official or if it was The Ministry's incompetence. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

You and Loki entered your office and you gathered some of the things which were needed to enter into the official Department of Mysteries. You were about to leave when Jane barged in unannounced.

"Loki? What are you doing here? Y/N? What's going on?" She asked you, she looked desperate for answers.

"I....." You didn't know what to say. If you got involved with the death eaters, there was a chance you'd have to quit your job. Although, they may want to keep you here for intel. You also didn't know how to explain Loki's disappearance, which was overtly suspicious.

"Wow, Y/N. I've never seen you at such a loss of words before. Are you two eloping? Is that why Loki's been so M.I.A. and secretive lately? I'll let Thor know you're okay. He'll be happy to know," Jane said. She was normal as ever. She was the most intelligent person you knew. How could she not expect anything was off? Was she that bad at reading people?

Loki laughed. "In fact, that's exactly what we're doing. We're going to get marr -" You put your hand over Loki's mouth.

"Shut up, Loki," you told him. "First of all, I'd never marry him, Jane. He's a lunatic. Second, please tell Thor to stop looking for him. It's not safe right now to explore London and Loki is doing fine. He's just been fooling around a lot lately. He's only here today to see what I do for work. He's thinking of transferring here," you smiled at Loki.

Loki laughed arrogantly. "There's no way I'd ever transfer to this dump. Do they pay you in gold bars and galleons here? Do they have an expense-free gourmet buffet available for both break and lunch? Do they have - "

"Silencio," you waved your wand at his face. Loki was still trying to say something but his voice was now silent. Perfect. Jane looked at you two amused.

"You two are acting so odd, like an old married couple," Jane noted.

You giggled, "I think I'd rather marry a Malfoy."

Loki stopped trying to talk and his smile suddenly disappeared. It looks like you found his weakness.

"Okay, Jane. Sorry to ask you to leave like this but I need to get back to work. I'll see you later," you told her. Jane waved you goodbye and left the room.

"That was a close one," you laughed to yourself nervously.

Loki looked at you, his eyes enlarged.

"Oh, right. My bad," you undid the silencing charm.

"Marry a Malfoy? Marry a Malfoy?! Were you quite possibly referring to Morpheus? Is this because he took off his mask for you? I know he's undeniably handsome, maybe even more handsome than me, but dear, if you think I'm bad, you won't even believe what he's done," Loki said, shaking his head.

Did he just call him handsome?

"Okay then... We should go now. Before anyone else barges in on us," you gathered up your things again.

Mr. Jugson barged through the door. Shit. You put your stuff down again. Why was everyone so intent on bothering you today?

"Oh hello. Who's this?" He asked, looking at Loki in a friendly, air-headed manner.

Loki gave Mr. Jugson his best angelic smile. "Loki Laufeyson. I'm Y/N's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, sir," he told him.

You almost choked on your own spit.

"You should go get a glass of water, Y/N," Mr. Jugson said, looking concerned.

You went to go get some water quickly from the office next door. You couldn't hear what Loki was talking about from the outside but when you came back in, both of the men looked to be in high spirits. What in the hell?

"I've got to say, Mr. Jugson, I've loved what you've done with the place. Your leadership is inspiring. I think you're on the way to becoming the best Minister of Magic the Wizarding World has ever seen," Loki told him, patting him on the back. You almost spit all of the water in your mouth out. You turned around so Mr. Jugson couldn't see your face.

"Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson. It's a lot of hard work, but someone needed to take responsibility for it." He began shaking Loki's hand vigorously. "You should come work for us. You're welcome here any time, Lackey."

"It's Loki," he told him, smiling and shaking his hand back.

"Right. Lowkey. Alright. Well. I just wanted to check in to see if Miss Y/N was doing okay, but it looks like you've got a handle on her." He chortled, "No fooling around in here while I'm gone. You know what I mean," Mr. Jugson left, making sure to smile at Loki one more time. Ew.

You were shaking your head. "Wow, Loki. I knew you were charming, but I had no idea you knew how to kiss people's arses so well."

Loki shrugged. "How do you think I made it to the top of the death eaters through working at The Monarchy? I've been losing shreds of my dignity along the way, but it'll all end in my favor eventually. You'll see."

"How can you be so sure about that?" You asked him, serious.

Loki looked into your eyes and shook his head. This was the one time he wasn't trying to hide the expression on his face from you. Was he really just insecure under all of that heightened confidence and ego? What did he really want?

In these past few minutes, you felt like you could have been real friends with him; because he wasn't always so bad to be around. Maybe in another life. But in this one, you were enemies. Enemies that had to work together. No matter how charming he was or how much he pretended to care for you. You had to keep reminding yourself of that.

"Please don't go around telling people that you're my boyfriend. Do you know how unprofessional that looks? I don't want Mr. Jugson thinking I'm slacking off at work at such a crucial time. I've built a career here. It's embarrassing," you told him.

"I apologize, Y/N. I thought we were at the dating stage already," Loki replied to you, putting his hand on his chin as if he were in deep thought.

Is that all he heard from what you said? Apparently, he seemed to have selective hearing.

You almost laughed at how ridiculous he was being. "What?! How could we be in the dating stage already? We've barely even been on a date yet. We're in the middle of a WAR! And we're not even on the same side! Shut up and stop wasting my time," you told him. "We need to go." You wanted to punch him in the face right about now. He certainly deserved it.

"Y/N. I am in shock. I've never seen you so angry before," he told you. "I didn't know you had it in you," he said, smiling. Why did he always smile in the strangest of circumstances?

"You seriously need to stop playing around so much. How could I not be irritated? Don't you know we're on a time-restraint here? Both of our lives are on the line." You didn't think you'd ever been angrier in your entire life before. You were shaking your head again. "If I kill you at the end of all of this, don't be surprised," you were only half-joking. He looked at you curiously. Yet another inappropriate reaction. 

You lead him to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. The guards were changing shifts. The perfect opening. It was complicated to get inside, and you had only done it a few times before. There were multiple keys and keyholes, not to mention wards and spells protecting the rooms from being entered in by the wrong people. Luckily, you were the right person.

"There's twelve doors that lead into different rooms in this department alone. Judging by what Malfoy wanted, we need to enter Room #5, The Hall of Prophecy," you told Loki. He looked lost.

You brought out all of your keys and your wand to get rid of the warding spells. One wrong move and The Ministry would be alerted. Thankfully, Loki was finally being quiet and you were able to focus and get inside.

You entered in with Loki to see the rows and rows of glowing orbs, stacked all the way up to the ceiling, as high as a cathedral.

"There's a row of prophecies dedicated to dark wizards and the dark arts. That's what we have to look for. Row 66," you told him.

The row was deeper into the hall then you thought. You were beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic, especially with such dim lighting around.

"We need to read the label of each one to find the two prophecies they want," you told Loki.

"What? Are you telling me we have to go through every single one of these? We don't have time for that," Loki told you.

"We'll have to use the summoning spell then, but we'll have to be careful that the prophecies don't come flying out at us," you said. Or worse - fly into the other columns, making them all crash down on each other and then onto you.

"That's such a bother," Loki said, looking dejected.

"Accio, the chosen one prophecy!" The glass orb came flying at you violently, and you caught it, but it pushed you back so far that it hurt once you landed and got up. You'd definitely be sore the following day.

"Your turn," You smiled at Loki.

"Accio, horcruxes!" The orb came off the end of the row, flying at Loki so fast, even he looked scared. Before he could fall back, you grabbed him just in time and helped him up.

"Thanks," he said, smiling awkwardly at you. That was the first time you ever saw him so embarrassed.  
This side of him was new and it intrigued you - but you didn't have time to dwell on it.

"No problem. Let's go before anyone else notices I'm gone," you told him.

"Wait, Y/N. We need to listen to these first," Loki told you, his eyes widened and he looked worried.

"How? The only way to listen to them is to break them," you said.

"Are you sure there are no other options?" Loki asked you.

"There is one other option," you said. You sighed loudly. "The orbs can be viewed in a pensieve. There's one in Mr. Jugson's office." Ugh. You did not want to deal with him again, especially with Loki around.

"Okay. No problem. He'll let us in," said Loki.

"Fine. Let's go," you replied.

You and Loki were able to slip past the guards with a cloaking spell and then you walked as fast as you could towards Mr. Jugson's office. You only had so long until nightfall; the death eaters were expecting you back at any moment with the prophecies.

Loki knocked on the door of Mr. Jugson's office.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought we were going incognito," you said to Loki.

"No. It's better if I distract him while you look into his pensieve. He would notice us stirring around, even if we weren't able to be spotted so easily," he told you.

"Maybe not. You'd be surprised what kinds of things go over that man's head," you told him. "Whatever. Continue with your plan."

Mr. Jugson opened the door. The moment he saw Loki, he smiled widely.

"Oh, look. We have another guest," Mr. Jugson said.

Another? Who else was in-

Morpheus Malfoy stepped out in front of you and Loki.

"Morpheus? What are you doing here?" Loki asked him.

"Oh? You two know each other?" Jugson asked, curiously.

"Yes. Very well," said Malfoy.

Why was Mr. Jugson speaking with him? How could he let someone who so obviously had malice intentions into The Ministry? Was Mr. Jugson being controlled by the death eaters now also?


	9. The Cruciatus Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the description/summary, notes, and tags so that you can get a clearer picture of where the story is going. I do plan on finishing it now because I'm way too invested in my own story. I've also been fixing some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way if anyone noticed those 😂
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented and liked on AO3 and Wattpad so far! I really appreciate any type of attention since this is my first time writing a fan fiction. I really wanted to enjoy Loki's character some more along with other people because I've been a fan for almost ten years. I've grown up with his character and there are so many different aspects of him to explore. We've totally been starved of content that I've finally resorted to making my own 🥲 I can't wait for the new Loki series!
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be darker.
> 
> ⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️
> 
> There will be death, blood, torture, manipulation, sexual content, language, and other mature elements. I won't be extremely graphic because I want everyone to be able to enjoy the story without feeling overwhelmed and I'll add warnings to the beginning of each chapter.

tw: brief description of torture/use of the cruciatus curse, language, suggestive/mild sexual content

"I'm here to negotiate with Mr. Jugson," Morpheus told you and Loki.

Negotiate? Negotiate my arse. There was no such thing as negotiating with death eaters. What were they planning now?

Morpheus whispered something to Loki. You were hiding the orbs in your bag, trying to conceal them from from him.

"Y/N has to get back to work, Mr. Jugson. Morpheus and I would love a tour of the facility," Loki told him.

Mr. Jugson nodded at you and then took Loki and Morpheus down the hallway.

You snuck into his office and found the pensieve behind a hidden door. You quickly took one of the orbs and poured it in, pushing your face into the bowl. You got flashes of memories and words that you couldn't completely make out. It was dizzying.

...FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES....

What was that about? You gasped and pushed yourself out of the pensieve. You returned the prophecy into its orb and put the other one in.

...TO CREATE HORCRUXES... ONE MUST KILL... TO DESTROY THEM...BASILISK FANGS...STEEL TEMPERED BY GOBLINS...

The prophecies contained information on how to create and destroy horcruxes. Supposedly, the seer of the prophecy predicted a pair of powerful wizards that would both create and destroy them in a race against each other for immortality. You couldn't let Riddle get ahold of this prophecy. You weren't sure what the other one was about; it was harder to figure out and further ahead into the future. You reminded yourself that these prophecies did not always come true and that they could be prevented.

You gathered the orbs and put them back into your bag. You then returned to your office to take a breather.

Loki and Morpheus returned to your office shortly. You showed Malfoy the orbs and as you were walking to the exit of The Ministry, you told Loki what you heard. He agreed that you couldn't let Riddle hear the one about horcruxes.

While Morpheus wasn't looking, Loki took one of the orbs from your bag without another thought and pretended to slip. He dropped one of the orbs, shattering it, right at the Ministry's entrance. No one even cared enough to look.

Morpheus looked behind him in rage. He grabbed you and Loki forcefully and once you were out of The Ministry, he apparated all of you back to the manor and took your wands.

The death eaters weren't there. It was just you three.

Morpheus was seething and looked at both of you in an intense confusion. Loki was expressionless and you were trying your best not to panic.

"Tell me who is responsible for this," Morpheus looked at you two.

"It was - " Loki was about to confess when you cut him off without thinking.

"Me. It was me, Malfoy. It was an accident," you told him. Loki looked at you surprised.

"An accident?! You stupid, insolent girl. What kind of foolish accident - You're lucky Riddle or any one of the other death eaters aren't here right now. You're incredibly lucky that you're still useful to us. Otherwise you would've already been dead... CRUCIO!" Malfoy waved his wand at you brashly.

Your body crumpled under the curse and you screamed. It felt like thousands of hot knives boring into your skin. It felt like hell. It felt like you were being burnt alive. It was the most physical pain you'd ever felt and probably would ever feel in your life. In only under a minute, your body was at its breaking point and you passed out automatically.

You woke up in his arms. Loki was looking down at you. He looked defeated, but the moment he realized you were awake, his expression changed. Anger. Confusion. Relief.

"You dumb, little, girl. Why in the world would you ever think to take the fall like that for me?" Loki asked you in a soft voice, petting your head and brushing your hair with his fingers. Maybe it was worth it. Just for this moment.

You weren't sure why you did it either. Did you do it to gain Loki's favor because you knew you needed him to take down Riddle and the death eaters? Or because you couldn't fathom seeing him get hurt? You didn't know which reason was more pathetic.

You sat up and looked around, rubbing your head.  
"Where are we?" You asked him. You were in a Victorian-style bedroom with dark furnishings.

"We're still at the manor. They're holding us here. We're off the hook for now. But you'll have to meet Riddle tomorrow," Loki said, still looking sad and playing with your hair.

You put your face in your hands. You were in deep shit. Even Loki couldn't deny that. You were on the verge of tears and you were trying your best to hold them in.

Loki could tell you needed some alone time, so he got up and left the room.

You screamed into the pillows on the bed. You weren't expecting to have to meet Riddle so soon. No one even knew where you were. You didn't know what your entire plan was yet. You still couldn't trust Loki. Would he even protect you from the death eaters if it came down to that? You were terrified.

Loki came back into the room and laid a tray of treacle tarts, butter beer, and water on the bedside table.

"That's a lot of sugar," you said.

"You'll need your energy for tomorrow," he told you.

You sighed heavily. "Don't act like you care whether I live or die, Loki." You were tired of constantly questioning what side he was really on and where you stood with him.

Loki didn't say anything and just looked at you in melancholy. Maybe deep, way, way, way, deep inside, he felt a twinge of regret about getting you into all of this mess.

"You've already gotten your use out of me, so stop with the act. You only needed me this whole time to get into The Department of Mysteries, correct?" You asked him.

Loki still didn't say anything and just stared at you.

"I hate you," you told him.

"I wouldn't have gotten this far without you, Y/N. I'm grateful to you. Truly. I didn't intend for you to get involved with the death eaters though, and for that, I apologize," he said to you. Were you imagining things or was that sincerity in his voice?

"What? Then what did you mean when you said that I would join you?" You asked him.

"I was only having a little bit of fun, darling," Loki replied.

Ugh. Here we go again.

"Fun? Your idea of fun is fucked up," you told him.

"Come on, Y/N. I didn't think you'd actually fall for all of that," said Loki, about to laugh.

You didn't feel like crying anymore. You were angry. He finally broke you and you had lost control. The discipline in you was slowly beginning to deteriorate because of him.

You pushed Loki onto the bed with all of your strength, sat on top of him, and put your hands around his neck.

"Y/N! I can't believe this. This is not the right time or place. You haven't even taken me out on a date yet," Loki said, smirking at you.

You ignored him. Your hands squeezed tighter around his neck. "I should kill you. All you've caused me is trouble these past few weeks," you said, angrily.

Loki laughed. "Please. You wouldn't do that."

"How much do you want to bet?" You pressed down on his windpipe even harder. "I'll do anything to get back to my normal life. I don't have time for any more of your little tricks. Tell me what your plan is and how you're getting us out of this mess," you demanded.

Loki coughed. "Okay, okay, okay. Just let go first. Please," he asked you. You loosened your grip.

In a swift movement, he flipped you over so that he was now on top. You tried to protest and push him off but he grabbed your chin so hard you couldn't talk, his silver rings were squishing into your cheeks.

"You are such a tease. Didn't I tell you the next time you got this close to me something would happen?" He leaned in and kissed you on the lips roughly.

You almost closed your eyes and gave in for a second. There was no doubt in your mind that you wanted him. But you couldn't let him win. You kneed him in the crotch as hard as you could. He tumbled off of you and then off of the bed. Sweet vengeance.

"Ow?! Y/N? What was that for? I thought we were on the same page," Loki said, sitting back on to the bed next to you, brushing himself off.

"I just tried to choke you to death. We are nowhere even close to being on the same page. We live opposite lives. We have nothing in common. I am an auror now, you're a death eater. As far as I can tell, we're still enemies."

"Y/N. Stop labeling us as enemies," Loki demanded.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because we need to work together to fix this. I'll get you out of this death eater business but you have to follow my lead first. And then you can go back to that dump of a governing institution," He said.

Hm. Maybe you were on the same page.

"Okay. What's your plan?"

"Look, Riddle won't kill either of us. He needs us. He needs as many people on side as possible. Especially someone like you, who works at The Ministry. We just have to go along with what he says for now and do whatever he tells us to," Loki told you. "When the time is right, we'll do what we can to weaken his forces and end him."

"That's your plan? Let Riddle ruin our lives, for whoever knows how long, hoping we get out of this in the end with no scratches?" You asked him.

"We don't have many choices left. Let's hope your friends at The Ministry know what they're doing. Although, judging by Mr. Jugson's actions today, there's no telling what will happen. Malfoy wouldn't tell me anything after I broke the orb," Loki replied.

"You grabbed it without thinking. You might've destroyed the wrong one," you told him.

"I had to act fast before Malfoy saw us do it intentionally. The less information Riddle gets his hands on, the better. What did the prophecies say exactly?" Loki asked you.

"Something about 'the chosen one' and him being connected with another person's soul. Only one of them could survive. It was way ahead into the future though and not guaranteed to come true. The other one, like l told you earlier, was about how to create and destroy horcruxes," you told him. You left out the part out about the dueling wizards fighting for immortality. He didn't need to know that. Keeping secrets was part of your job after all.

"Well? How do you create and destroy them?" He asked you. You weren't sure if you could trust him with information like that either.

"I need to know. If he begins creating them, we'll have to destroy them. And then we destroy him," Loki said. "That's our plan."

You had a feeling he wasn't telling you the whole plan. What would happen if you successfully took down the dark lord? Would his thirst for power then stop? What was his goal?

"You have to kill someone to be able to split your soul and then you need to put it into a viable relic. They can be destroyed with basilisk fangs, goblin steel, and fiendfyre," you said.

Riddle was collecting the relics but must not have known exactly what to do with them yet. Information on horcruxes was hard to come by, which is why he needed to get into The Ministry for the prophecies. He must have been so busy with infiltrating The Monarchy lately.

Loki nodded. "If that's the prophecy he gets his hands on, at least we'll know how to destroy the horcruxes he creates. It won't be easy. But remember what I said about the people who are willing to fight back? There's a lot of them."

Why was Loki's speech weirdly giving you hope? That's another first.

"Right. I understand," you told him.

"Once we get out of here, you need to tell your auror friends about all of this," he told you.

You nodded.

"There is one issue though," Loki pointed out.

"What is it?"

"Where do we get a basilisk fang or goblin steel?" He questioned.

"What? Loki, didn't you go to Hogwarts? I thought you were in Slytherin?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Loki looked confused. "Of course I did," he said with nervous laughter.

"There's supposedly a basilisk in The Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts," you told him. "How could you not know that? It's one of the biggest rumors that always got spread around each year..." yet another suspicious thing about him.

"Oh, I had just forgotten, that's all," Loki scratched his head. "Don't forget, I'm a bit older than you. We may not have experienced similar things in our journey through Hogwarts," he said.

That wouldn't make sense though. The rumors were that Salazar Slytherin was the one who placed the basilisk there, and that time would be closer to Loki's time at Hogwarts than yours. Considering he's a Slytherin, he should know that rumor well.

"Right..." you said. What could he possibly be hiding? Did this have something to do with that blue cube he hid in his drawer the other day?

Loki coughed, attempting to change the subject.   
"Y/N. We do have something in common."

"What is that?"

"We both want Tom Riddle gone," Loki said, looking into your eyes with a strong sense of chaos and determination.


	10. Tom Riddle

tw: language, suggestive sexual content

"You're sleeping in a different room, right?" you asked Loki, who was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, reading a book he had found in the manor. It was now midnight and you had just finished eating some of the food he brought out on the tray.

"No. It's not like I have much of a choice. Malfoy was kind enough to give us a room instead of throwing us into his disgusting, moldy basement," Loki told you, looking dismayed. You two were stuck in the room because there was no apparating in and out of the manor and you didn't have your wands.

"It sounds like you've been in his basement before."

"I have," Loki replied.

That's a story for another time.

"So you'll be sleeping on the armchair, then?" You asked him.

"Y/N. Don't be ridiculous. Why in the world would I sleep in the armchair when there's a king-sized bed right there. There's enough room for both of us," said Loki.

You glared at him.

"Look, I know you don't trust me, Y/N. But even I have some standards. I would never try anything on you while we were sleeping. Nothing that you didn't want, of course." He winked at you.

"Whatever. I don't want anything from you," you said. "Please just stay on your side or I'll choke you again," you told him.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Loki said, snickering.

Why was it getting hot in here?

You laughed. "You're into some weird shit."

"And you aren't? You fell for a death eater," he said, seriously.

You sighed. He had a point.

You had been attempting to close your eyes and lay down but instead you got back up again. Why was he always trying to push your buttons?

"What makes you think I fell for you?" You asked him. How could he possibly know if you had real feelings for him or not?

"Oh. Darling, did you fall for me? I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Malfoy," he said to you, acting innocent.

You laughed. "Maybe I should run off to his room then."

His expression changed instantly. "Be honest, Y/N. Do you think he's more handsome than me?"

"What is this? A sleepover in secondary school?" You asked, shaking your head.

"Pretend it is. Tell me your darkest secrets and desires." Loki was smiling at you with a playful look on his face.

You laughed again. "You wouldn't be able to handle my darkest desire," you said, joking.

"Try me," said Loki. There was a hint of something different in his eyes. This was about to go exactly where you didn't want it to, but you couldn't resist playing along. Once again.

"It's you, Loki," you said. But it was more than that. Your deepest desire was for you to be able to trust him wholeheartedly and not constantly doubt where you stood with him.

Loki got up and walked across the room, sitting down next to you. He brushed his hands through your hair. "If we weren't at this wretched place right now..."

"What would you do?" You asked him.

Loki brushed your hair over your ear and whispered, "I wouldn't let you sleep all night," he laughed mischievously.

You were speechless. And probably blushing.

"You never answered my question," Loki said.

You shook your head. "No one is more handsome than you, Loki," you told him seriously.

Loki laughed. "Stop trying to seduce me, Y/N. I'm going to bed. You desperately need to practice your self-control around me."

You rolled your eyes at him. He then moved to the other side of the bed and faced away from you. You were thankful that he dispelled all of that tension. You weren't sure what you would've done with him.

You woke up still exhausted from the cruciatus curse and Loki's antics. You weren't able to fall asleep for awhile, you were nervous to meet Riddle and you were also nervous about Loki sleeping next to you. Although, he seemed to have fallen asleep rather easily while you were tossing and turning all night long.

When you opened your eyes, you noticed that Loki was hugging you from behind.

You attempted to move his arm off of you but he immediately returned it to your side. You tried again. No luck.

"Hilarious, Loki. Now get your hands off of me or I'll push you onto the floor again," you demanded.

"Okay. Alright," he said, putting his hands up and then getting up to go to the washroom.

This was such a strange situation. It almost felt like you were together in a relationship and -

You stopped yourself from pondering. Fight your feelings.

When Loki got back, Malfoy knocked on the door and entered in.

"Riddle will be here soon. I suggest you two pray that you make it out of this alive," he told you and Loki.

You and Loki walked out together shortly after you got ready. You were visibly shaken and he noticed it.

"Y/N. Get yourself together! You can't act suspicious in front of him. Pretend it was an honest mistake and pledge your allegiance to his cause," he told you, squeezing your hand. It made you feel a tiny bit better about all of this.

You entered into Malfoy's dining room to see a large group of death eaters sitting at a long table with Riddle at its head.

Everyone stood up once you and Loki were in sight.

"Well, if it isn't our lovely new friend, here with an old friend. Did you bring the prophecies I asked for?" Riddle asked you.

Tom Riddle was a million times more intense than you had ever imagined he would be. His eyes were deep-set, sunken in, and almost snake-like. His eye color bluish grey, and his skin as pale as porcelain. His nose and jawline were sharp, his hair black and tousled over his forehead. You could tell he used to be a very handsome man, but years of dabbling in the dark arts had worn his appearance down. He still looked human, for now. Once he started to split his soul using the horcruxes, there was no telling what he'd look like then.

Malfoy grabbed the orb out of his cloak and handed it to Riddle hesitantly.

"Where's the other one?" Riddle asked Malfoy, turning his head towards you.

"It was broken on the way back to the manor, my lord," Malfoy replied.

Riddle got up and walked around you and Loki. He looked suspicious.

"There needs to be repercussions for this," Riddle said, looking at you and Loki with an intense glare. You almost began to tremble again, but you remembered what Loki said. You looked over at him and he didn't even have a single hint of fear on his face. He even looked a bit amused. Of course.

"Everyone out. Except them and Malfoy," said Riddle.

All of the death eaters immediately stood up, scrambling to get to the other room.

"They will go to Hogwarts for me and collect the relic I need to create my first horcrux. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem in the room of requirement," Riddle said to Malfoy.

"Do you think it wise to trust them to such an important task like this again?" asked Morpheus, cautiously.

"If they fail this time, they die. By my hand," said Riddle. "See to it that they do what I say. It's time for me to check on the prophecy."

Riddle left the room swiftly and you heard glass shatter on the floor. You would've flinched if it wasn't for Loki suddenly taking your hand again.

"Y/N, you are fortunate. The dark lord rarely lets people get away so easily. If it wasn't for you being partnered up with one of his most trustworthy followers, he would have killed you today. And now he's entrusting you with another task," Malfoy explained. "Be grateful for this opportunity."

"I don't understand. Why would he give us another chance?" You asked Malfoy.

"Because there's only one way for you and Laufeyson to get into Hogwarts. The vanishing cabinet at Borgin and Bourkes. The only way to get into Hogwarts undetected," he told you.

Like the manor and The Ministry, you couldn't get there just by simply apparating inside.

Loki's face changed and he looked confused, possibly even a bit concerned. "That's where the vanishing cabinet has lead to this whole time?" He mumbled to himself. Malfoy overheard.

"Yes. And now you two are going to get the diadem for Riddle by tonight. Good luck. Your lives depend on it," Malfoy said.

"That is, if we don't get splinched on the way in or out the cabinet. The one at Borgin and Bourkes hasn't been repaired for years," Loki said, not looking happy.

"That's correct. That's why he's sending you two. One of the dark lord's most trusted followers has now become dispensable because of a woman. If I were you, I'd get going." He reached into his cloak and gave you your wands back. Malfoy gave you and Loki a last look of contempt and then left to go join the other death eaters. 

You and Loki left the manor and apparated to Knockturn Alley. You entered Borgin & Burke's and followed Loki, who handed you a death eater mask from one of the displays.

"I don't want to wear this. It goes against everything I believe in," you told Loki.

"Oh, please, Y/N. You're working for Riddle now. Stop being so self-righteous," he said to you, arrogantly.

"It's about much more than being self-righteous. The people who wear those masks are killers," you said seriously.

"It's for your safety. So no one will know you're working for him, Y/N. You may not need it today. Just take it," Loki looked annoyed. He handed the mask to you again. You took it this time.

"Wait a second. How come I've never seen you wear a mask before?" You asked him.

"And cover up this incredibly good-looking face? No chance. I don't like using mine," he told you. 

"So I have to wear mine despite it going against all my values and morals but you don't have to because you want to show off your stupid face?"

Loki nodded, smiling.

You rolled your eyes. "You're so full of it."

"Isn't that what you like about me, darling?" Loki asked you.

You laughed sarcastically. "Sure. That's it."

You and Loki walked over to the front of the vanishing cabinet and made sure no one was looking.

"You first," he said, opening the door and motioning for you to get inside.

"What a gentleman," you said, joking.

He walked inside and you two were squished up against each other.

"Could you move a bit please, Loki?" You asked him.

"Move? To where? There's about a quarter of a square meter of space in here," Loki said, coughing at all of the dust. His hand was still on the cabinet door, waiting to close it.

"Then just hurry up and close it already! Let's go," you grabbed Loki's hand and attempted to bring the door back on you two.

"Wait," he said. He took a deep breath.

"What now?! " You asked, sighing. "Close the damn door!"

"Oh my goodness. You're not actually scared are you?" You asked Loki. "That's precious."

"Well if I'm being honest, I'm not exactly looking forward to the idea of possibly being killed or worse SPLINCHED in such a tight space," he tried to move around a little. His breath was right up in your face.

"So you're telling me you're afraid of a cabinet when you're barely afraid of the dark lord himself?" You started giggling.

"What? Why are you laughing? I'm not afraid of him because I can take him on," Loki said confidently.

You laughed again.

"Stop that," he looked at you in such an innocent way. "Why are looking at me like that, Y/N?"

"Because you're cute," you told him.

"Cute?! I'm a death eater. One of the dark lord's most trusted followers. How? I'm too old to be cute. Your brain must be on backwards," he rambled. He seemed to be stalling. "Y/N, are you okay? Did you hit your head on the way in here? Is all of this dust suffocating your lungs and causing the oxygen in your little head to deplete?" He asked, looking down at you, astonished.

Before he could say anything else, with one hand you grabbed his face and kissed him. With the other hand, you put yours on top of his and closed the cabinet door.


	11. Hogwarts

tw: language, mild sexual content 

You were full-on making out with Loki in the vanishing cabinet now. You lead the kiss, not expecting for him to return your passion, but he did. He held your face gently and his lips were so much softer than you were expecting. The butterflies in your stomach kept growing as the kiss went on. You felt lust, romance, but most importantly, fear and vulnerability. Despite the red flags, you didn't want to stop. And he didn't want to stop either. It was bad. But at least neither of you got splinched.

You finally let go of his face after five or so minutes and tumbled out of the vanishing cabinet into the room of requirement.

Loki put his arm around your shoulder in glee.

"Y/N, always full of surprises," he said, smiling at you.

You took his arm off your shoulder immediately.

"I only did that to distract you because you were acting like a baby and wouldn't close the damn door," you said, shaking your head.

"Of course, darling. But we arrived here the second you closed that door, so why did you keep going? A quick peck would've sufficed to distract my simple male brain," he said.

"UGHHH," you facepalmed.

"What's wrong? Are are you angry with me? Be mad at yourself. It seems like you can't contain yourself whenever you're around me, Y/N," Loki said, grinning.

"Please shut up and help me find that diadem before Riddle KILLS us," you told Loki.

"Yes, madam," Loki bowed to you and you rolled your eyes.

You finally got a good look at the room of requirement. There were piles of artifacts and weird-looking objects everywhere. Some large, some tiny. It was hard to focus on searching for any one thing in a room so overwhelming. What did the diadem look like? Was it in a case? Was it out loose somewhere?

You and Loki were both using the summoning spell while walking around the room with no luck.

Finally, one more chant of the spell later, it was in your hands. It was in a black velvet case. You opened the case to look at the diadem and Loki walked over to stand by you.

"It's beautiful," you said. It was a tiara shaped like a raven with silver diamonds surrounding it and a large, purple-blue gem in its center.

"It is. And to think, Riddle is going to try and put a piece of his nasty soul into it. Such a shame," said Loki, disappointed.

"I still don't understand why Riddle didn't just walk in here with his army of death eaters to take it. Why did we have to do his dirty work for him?" You asked Loki.

"Oh, he hasn't stepped foot on Hogwarts grounds since he went here. There's something stopping him. Someone he's afraid of," Loki said.

"Dumbledore?" You asked.

Loki nodded.

"Oh. I never realized that he was that afraid of him. With all of his control over The Monarchy now and his growing death eater army..." you said.

Loki shrugged. "Dumbledore is the only one that is truly stopping Riddle from taking over The Ministry and The Wizarding World altogether."

You were walking back to the cabinet when Loki stopped you.

"There's something else we need from here," he told you. "A basilisk fang."

"Shit. I completely forgot about that. We don't even know which prophecy Riddle heard. But I guess it couldn't hurt to try and get one," you reasoned.

"We need to find the chamber of secrets quickly. Dumbledore might already know we're here," Loki said, almost seeming anxious.

"What? Are you scared of him too?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously. You're not?"

"No. Because I'm on the same side as him," you noted.

"Right..." Loki trailed off. "So where is the entrance to the chamber?" He asked you.

"I don't know. But I think I know someone who does," you replied.

"Before we go, we'll need disguises. We can't just simply walk out there looking like death eaters," Loki told you.

"We could use the disillusionment charm and blend into our surroundings," you suggested to him.

"Or...." Loki pointed at his all-black suit, transforming it into a Hogwarts uniform with a white dress shirt, Slytherin tie, and a cloak.

"How did you do that? Is that transfiguration?" you asked him. Aurors were expertly trained in transfiguration, but since you had joined so recently, you hadn't begun your training yet. You weren't expecting Loki to be so good at it. What else was he hiding? You realized that you hadn't seen much of his powers until now.

"Yes... that's what that was. I'll help you with yours," Loki took his wand and waved it at your outfit. It transformed into one identical to his, except with a skirt.

Loki then took out a hair tie, using it to tie his black, mid-length hair up into a bun. You stared at him. The remaining strands of hair framed his face and highlighted his jawline. He looked -

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked you.

"I- ummm...." Your mind went blank.

"Did I make Y/N speechless with how devastatingly handsome I am?" He asked.

You sighed. "Moment ruined. Thanks, Loki."

Loki looked at you curiously for a second and then you both walked out of the room of requirement.

It had been awhile since you were at Hogwarts. You and Loki had to be careful not to get lost. With sudden changing staircases, multiple rooms and hallways which appeared like never-ending mazes, it would not be easy.

You passed The Great Hall and saw some students studying in there. It was the weekend, so there weren't many students around except for ones taking extra classes.

You lead Loki to the entrance of the girl's lavatory on the second floor. He looked confused as you waited for a few students in the halls to finally return to their classes or dormitories.

"A lavatory? Why are we here?" Loki asked you.

You shook your head. "Just hold on a second. Myrtle! Myrtle?! Are you there?"

Loki was looking around impatiently.

Suddenly, Moaning Myrtle flew up from one of the toilets and straight into your face.

"Y/N! Is that you? I thought I'd never see you again," she said.

Loki looked at you in shock. "You're friends with a ghost?"

You ignored Loki.

"Who is this scrumptious-looking fellow?!" She looked at you and then at Loki.

"No one. Please just ignore him. We need help. We need to find out how to get into the chamber of secrets," you told her.

"Hey!" Loki said. You ignored him again.

"Well you certainly came to the right place. I know everything there is to know about this castle," Myrtle crossed her arms, floating around you and Loki.

"How did you die?" Loki asked her, not wasting any time.

You glared at Loki in anger.

"What?" Loki asked, trying to look innocent.

"I was killed by Tom Riddle," Myrtle told you two.

"What?! Myrtle? How come you never told me this before?" You asked her.

"It never came up. You didn't ask me. Probably because you didn't want to be rude," she huffed, looking over at Loki angry.

"What happened?" You asked her.

"Years ago, Tom Riddle used the basilisk in the chamber to kill me. He kept muttering something about creating his first horcrux. But he failed and then he was expelled," she told him.

"What?!" You and Loki said in unison.

"I'm not sure why he failed... but I've been stuck in this lavatory ever since. The Ministry and Hogwarts covered up my death so that students would keep coming here. It's been quite dreadful," Myrtle began sobbing violently.

You tried patting her on the back but your hand went through her shoulder.

"Sorry. I forgot," you said. Oops. She cried even harder and returned to her bathroom stall.

"How do you forget something like that? It's sort of obvious she's not alive if you just use your eyes," Loki said.

You slapped Loki in the face.

"Y/N! You've been so physical with me lately. I like it," Loki said to you, holding his face.

You ignored him again, for the third time.

You walked over to Myrtle's stall and knocked on it. "Myrtle?! Myrtle? I'm so sorry, please come out. We really need to know how to get into the chamber. Riddle is trying to create horcruxes again and we need to stop him," you told her.

Myrtle stormed out of the bathroom stall with a gust of wind and the door almost hit you in the face. Loki looked like he was about to laugh.

"The entrance is here. The sink with the snake engraved on it. If you're really going to go down there, Y/N, please be careful! Don't look into the basilisk's eyes. That's how I died," Myrtle told you.

You nodded. "Thank you, Myrtle. Now how do we open this up?" You asked, looking at the sink.

"Do either of you know Parseltongue?" Myrtle asked you and Loki. "That's how Riddle got in."

You shook your head but Loki looked like he had an idea.

"Leave it up to me," Loki told you. You and Myrtle looked at each other suspicious.

Loki took out his wand. "Serpensortia," he said, forming a tiny snake with it, which wriggled its way into the sink and opened it up. You stepped back in shock.

You and Loki entered the corridor into the chamber. The chamber was larger than you thought it would be. There were dark tunnels everywhere, with snake heads lined up on its edges, and a main area in the center with a giant carving of yet another snake and Salazar's face. As a Slytherin yourself, even this was too many snakes for your taste.

"Nice place," said Loki, nodding and smiling.

You looked at him weird.

"Now where's that slimy basilisk at?" Loki asked, looking around.

"Hopefully dead by now. It's been years since Salazar or Riddle was here," you said.

Just then, something came slithering out of the shadows and began making its way as fast as it could towards you and Loki. You took your wand out and braced yourself. A giant snake with large fangs, the basilisk, was coming for you two.

"I spoke too soon," you said, apologetically.

Loki nodded and tilted his head. "Don't worry, Y/N, I'll handle this. Again," Loki told you.

Loki withdrew two daggers from the inside of his sleeves.

You gave him another weird look.

"Look, Loki, if you're trying to be brave or something, now is not a good time. We need to make a plan, distract it, and - "

You didn't get to finish your sentence. It happened in such an instant, that your brain had a hard time processing it. You looked up to see that Loki had already jumped onto the basilisk, sliced at its nape, and blinded it.

"I've fought bigger before," he told you, getting off of it.

"What? Where?" You asked him confused.

The basilisk dropped to the ground with its mouth wide open. Your jaw was wide open as well.

"I'm not quite sure it's dead," Loki said to you.

"Let's not wait to find out," you replied, still looking at Loki amazed. Where did he learn how to do that? Wizards weren't exactly ever trained in that type of combat.

With all of your might, you pried two of the fangs out of the basilisk's mouth. Loki took one more for good measure.

You returned to the girl's lavatory safe and sound, thanks to Loki.

However, now you were even more suspicious of him. Of his powers. You knew he was hiding something big but you couldn't put your finger on what it could possibly be.

You said your goodbyes to Myrtle and thanked her, promising her that you'd avenge her death. You walked swiftly through the hallways with Loki, back to the room of requirement. For some reason, it wasn't in the same spot that it was before and you were having trouble searching for it. You knew that the room of requirement moved around, but this was ridiculous. You required it, obviously. So where was it? You looked around the corners and down other hallways of the castle. When you turned around again, Loki was gone.

And Dumbledore, the professor-turned-headmaster of Hogwarts, was approaching you.


	12. Thestrals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: i'm trying to post every other day around 5 pm

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," you bowed your head to him. It was just your luck. Out of all the places he could've been right now, he had to run right into you at this very spot. He didn't seem surprised. It was almost like he knew you were there, like Loki had mentioned earlier.

His hair was turning fully gray from light brown and his beard had grew longer from the last time you saw him as a student.

"Y/N! It's nice seeing you here again. Are you rekindling past memories?" He asked you. You could tell he was acting oblivious to the situation on purpose but you weren't sure why. Did he know what you were doing there and what you were up to? You considered even telling him the truth if he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. I remember being here like it was just yesterday. I was taking a short tour but I think I'll be going back home soon," you told him, trying your best to be as friendly and normal as possible.

You had always liked Dumbledore as a professor and as a headmaster despite what Slytherins or The Ministry said about him. However, you always felt it was strange that he wasn't more involved with Riddle's rise to power or with the aurors while being such a powerful wizard. You guessed that his mind was more focused on running Hogwarts now. There still had to be someone here to protect the kids. It was one of the safest places in the Wizarding World now, due to him watching over it. You did not want to get on his bad side.

"Enjoy," Dumbledore said, smiling at you. He looked like he was about to leave but then he turned back around. He put his finger up.

"One more thing to remember, Y/N. Almost anyone can be redeemed, if only they have an opportunity to do so. Love is a powerful thing that can save people. Maybe even more than one person. You just have to be open to it," Dumbledore told you, taking a lemon drop out of the pocket of his robes and chewing on it. He smiled at you, waved, and then disappeared around the corner.

You stood there for a moment in bewilderment. What? Was he talking about Loki? How could he possibly know about your situation with him? This whole thing seemed strange, but Dumbledore was an intelligent wizard after all and knew more than he put out. But why did he always have to be so mysterious and obscure about it? You shrugged.

You walked down the hall, the opposite direction that Dumbledore went in, to look for Loki. You found him hiding behind a pillar in the courtyard.

"Is he gone?" Loki asked you, looking left and right.

"Yes. He's gone. But I have no doubt in my mind that he's been watching us this entire time and knows exactly what we're up to," you told him.

"Probably," Loki replied, sighing.

But then why would Dumbledore not have stopped you from taking the diadem?

You and Loki walked through the courtyard together. Students were chatting and hanging out, it reminded you of the memories you had at Hogwarts. You wondered what it would have been like if Loki had been here with you. There were still so many things you wanted to get to know about him, but you weren't sure if you'd ever be able to.

You and Loki searched for about half-an-hour for the room of requirement on different floors and couldn't find it again. Maybe Dumbledore had something to do with it, you couldn't be sure. 

"We can't apparate out of here, but if we go to the outskirts of Hogsmeade we can," you suggested. It was something he should already know, but he didn't seem to have a clue about it.

Loki nodded to your suggestion in agreement.

You took the carriages from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. There were some other students doing the same since it was the weekend. It was still the afternoon and you had a lot of time before your deadline to get back to the manor.

The skies were filled with dementors, a recent addition to Hogwarts suggested by Mr. Jugson himself. It didn't seem like a wise decision, because you were pretty sure that if it came down to it, the dementors would fight on Riddle's side. You wondered if this had anything to do with Malfoy. How long had him and Mr. Jugson been in contact for?

"What are you thinking about, Y/N? What did Dumbledore say to you?" Loki asked, expressionless. He didn't look so concerned about the dementors or even about the fact that you were currently passing the forbidden forest, where you were hearing all sorts of odd sounds like howling coming from it.

"Nothing important," you told him, sitting back into the carriage and sighing. Honestly, there was a lot on your mind. How could there not be? And you had so many questions for Loki, you didn't even know where to begin. So you were silent for most of the ride and so was he.

You were getting off of the carriage when Loki asked you, "What are these horrid-looking things pulling the carriage by the way?"

He wasn't even trying to hide it now. You had a strong sense that he had never even stepped foot on Hogwarts ground before. So where did he go to learn magic?

"They're thestrals. Only people who've seen death before can see them," you told him. You couldn't see them, but you knew they were there.

"Oh, right. I remember now," Loki said.

You didn't want to ask but you had to know. "How come you can see them, Loki?"

Loki didn't say anything.

"Tell me," you said.

Once in Hogsmeade, you and Loki walked into an inn called the Hog's Head and sat down to rest. You looked out the window and it had begun to snow.

"We need to get back to the manor," Loki said to you.

"We still have plenty of time before nightfall," you replied.

Loki sighed and wouldn't make eye contact with you.

Why didn't he want to answer? Did he care what you thought about him? Whatever he answered, why should it matter to him what you thought? Was he not proud of what his answer would be?

A waiter came to take your order. You ordered some butterbeer while Loki ordered a pint of mead.

"Why would you order that? Are you a child?" Loki asked you, rolling his eyes, attempting to change the subject.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for me to drink around you?" You asked him.

"You're right. It's not," Loki muttered.

"Tell me," you said.

"I've killed people, Y/N. Is that what you wanted to hear from me so badly? So that you could finally decide whether or not I was really a monster? If I was actually evil or - or if I was worth spending all this time with?" Loki's eyes were drilling into yours.

He was right though. You were searching for some type of final justification to end all of this with him. You definitely had it now. You were devastated. You didn't know what to say. It's not like your feelings for him could disappear all of a sudden, even though what he said and what he did were such dark things.

Then you remembered what Dumbledore had told you. Was he really right though? Could someone like Loki be redeemed? Someone with an unrelenting thirst for power? Who's probably already done so much more harm than good? He was more like Riddle than you wanted to admit. And you certainly didn't believe that someone like Riddle could be redeemed. But maybe it wasn't too late for Loki.  
Even if you had reasons to try to stop your feelings for him, should you? Could you help him see the wrongness of his actions?

"What if I said I didn't care about your past, Loki? Would that change anything between us? Would it prevent you from doing whatever you're planning if we take down Riddle?" You asked him.

Loki shook his head. "Nothing can stop me, Y/N. I came here to to prove something and I won't stop until I get what I want," he told you.

What did he mean he came here to prove something? Where exactly did he come from?

Your stomach dropped. It's not what you wanted to hear, but at least it was the truth. You felt like you were finally getting to closer to who he really was.

"What's wrong? Are you disappointed?" He asked you.

You nodded, "I am."

"What were you expecting? That I would drop everything that I've planned for so long to be with you?" Loki asked, blankly.

It felt like you were hit in the head with a brick. He wasn't holding back now. Was he purposely trying to make you cry?

You weren't stupid. You never expected him to drop anything, but you always thought there was a slight chance he truly cared for you, maybe even enough to change at least something in his mind. He just now crushed that last piece of hope you had. Was he even telling all of the truth though? Even if he had real feelings for you, there's no way he'd ever admit to it.

You managed to hold yourself together and say, "I don't expect anything from you, Loki. Thank you for being honest with me," you said, sincerely.

Your drinks arrived and Loki almost completely downed his in ten seconds. He ordered another one. Sheesh. You sipped on your drink slowly and looked out the window. It felt awkward now. You didn't want it to feel like this but you were better off knowing the truth of how he really felt. If you were going to fight Riddle with him, it had to at least be cordial.

So you decided to drop your own truth bomb as well. Maybe he didn't care for you as much as you thought he did. Maybe the amount he cared for you was as tiny as a pebble of sand and his thirst for power was the entire universe. But that didn't mean you couldn't tell him how you felt. In the end, even if you got rejected, you had nothing to lose because you had nothing to gain from him in the first place. If it didn't work out, at least you took a chance and were honest. After all of this was over and you somehow became successful in taking Riddle down together, you'd never have to see him again and you'd eventually forget about all of this. You would be determined to do so.

"I'll be candid too, Loki. I can't keep pretending like there's nothing going on here, at least for me. I care about you. A lot. It probably seems pathetic or weak that I could actually fall for every single one of your tricks. You used me and got exactly what you wanted out of me, I figured it out, and I still fell for you despite knowing all of it. I couldn't even care less about your past now... I also don't care if you return my feelings and that this is most likely entirely one-sided. When all of this is over, we never have to see each other again and you can forget about me and I will forget about you."

Phew. That was exhausting. You weren't expecting to have to confess anything today but you gotta admit, Dumbledore did inspire you sometimes.

Loki was looking down at his drink. His face was blank again. You couldn't tell what was going on in that man's brain.

"Looks like I'm the one that made you speechless this time," you giggled.

"Y/N... I don't know what to say. I didn't think that you'd ever..." He trailed off. He looked confused, almost remorseful.

"You don't have to say anything. If it makes you feel better, you could even forget what I said, if that's easier for you. I just thought you should know. I don't know exactly what you've done, but I don't believe you're the monster you think you are. It doesn't matter to me anyway. After all, I'm only here with you to take Riddle down and then I'm gone," you told him.

Loki let out a tiny smile. "You have terrible taste in men, Y/N. I need to keep you away from Malfoy and Riddle, because you'd probably fall for them too."

You laughed. "Maybe."

He was wrong though. Because you did believe Loki had a chance at redemption, he had a choice. Malfoy and Riddle seemed long gone. But there was definitely something different about Loki. You could tell he wasn't evil. He crushed all of your hope for a chance at a real relationship, but not at a chance at his redemption. Even with whatever sort of power he was after, you believed that he could learn to do the right thing with it.


	13. The New Minister

tw: brief description of blood, torture, death, language, suggestive sexual content 

You apparated back to Malfoy Manor with Loki. He hid the basilisk fangs you got with a concealment spell and you brought the diadem to Morpheus.

Riddle and the death eaters arrived shortly to inspect it. Some of them wore masks, some of them didn't. You tried to get a good look at the ones without a mask. Thankfully, you didn't recognize anyone. They all sat around the table in the dining room again. Riddle looked satisfied and smiled evilly.

"Well done. Laufeyson. Y/N." Riddle nodded to you both. "Shall she become a death eater now?"

Your jaw almost dropped. No way in hell -

Loki stood up abruptly. "No! No. There's no need for that, my lord. She can continue to work at The Ministry for us."

"Do you not trust her?" Riddle asked Loki.

"No. I trust her with my life. I just think that she doesn't have what it takes to be one of us," Loki told him.

Was that supposed to be an insult? Well to you, it was more of a compliment.

"Very well, then. Not everyone has to become a death eater. Narcissa, another one of our newest members, isn't one either," he bowed his head to her. She was sitting across the table, smiling shyly.

The tension here was intense. Even though they all followed him obediently, you could tell they were terrified of him. Maybe everyone except Loki.

"Speaking of The Ministry, we have a special guest from there today. Morpheus. Please bring out Mr. Jugson," Riddle said.

Everyone looked to see Mr. Jugson's body come out slowly, floating above the long table in front of you. He was teary-eyed and unable to speak. His nose was bloody, his face was bruised, and he tried to squirm around to get out of his current position. No luck. He looked like he had been tortured for a long time with all of the purple splotches on his face.

The blood from his nose dropped onto the table.

Loki nudged you to put your mask on, so you did. So did everyone else. You weren't exactly sure what was going on until it happened.

Riddle brought out the diadem in front of him and looked at it, intrigued.

"AVADA KEDRAVA!" Riddle yelled, killing Mr. Jugson without another thought. His body plopped down on the table, some of the death eaters scooted back reflexively.

You almost got up to stop Riddle, when Loki took your hand and forced you down. You couldn't believe what you had just witnessed. It was so fast and unexpected.

A fragment of Riddle's soul was ripped out of his body. Riddle muttered some other dark spells you had never heard before and used his wand to force a piece of his soul into the diadem. It was disturbing and traumatizing. You didn't think you'd ever be able to forget this moment. And now you'd be able to see thestrals too.

Why did they decide to kill Mr. Jugson? Why not you? Is it because he refused to work for them and negotiate some sort of forced "peace treaty" between The Ministry and The Monarchy?

Riddle looked like he was about to collapse. It must've been incredibly painful to rip your soul like that. But you didn't feel bad for him, only for Mr. Jugson. Whose body was still laid out in front of you.

Riddle was able to get out a few words. "Everyone's dismissed. Malfoy, alert The Ministry that their leader is dead and we were the perpetrators."

Riddle and one other death eater, who looked to be a woman with black curly hair, walked out the front door of the manor. Through the window, you saw them apparate into a cloud of black smoke.

"It's time to go," Loki told you.

"Where?" You asked.

"We have a date," he said.

"What?!" What the hell was he talking about? Was it really a good time for that? You just saw your boss get killed right in front of you.

"I'll explain to you once we get there," he said.

Loki lead you out to the front of the manor and you apparated to the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron.

"I promised Thor and Jane we'd meet with them here today. I apologize. I know it's terrible timing," Loki said.

You wrapped your hands around his neck. "Loki, what the fuck? When did you plan this? Why couldn't you have told me this EARLIER?! Now is not the right time."

He laughed nervously, trying to pry your hands off his neck but you held them there tight. "I forgot. I needed them to know we were both okay. Jane hadn't heard from you the entire weekend. She was worried."

Your hands were still on his neck when Jane and Thor came out to greet you.

"Is everything alright here, brother?" Thor looked at your hands on Loki's neck, concerned.

"Everything's fine. It's just a bit of foreplay," Loki told him. You looked at him disgusted and took your hands off of his neck immediately.

Thor laughed from his chest. "Alright, alright," He hit Loki on the back. "Let's get inside before it rains." You looked up at the evening sky to see storm clouds forming.

Jane smiled at you brightly and you tried your best to smile back.

You walked into the pub and sat down at a small table with all of them.

While Jane and Thor were looking at the menu, Loki whispered in your ear, "It's an alibi. They're about to announce Mr. Jugson's death and it looks better that we're here when they do."

You tugged his ear hard and whispered back, "How could you possibly know to plan ahead for this? Did you know that they were planning on killing my boss today?!"

"Ouch. I didn't know. But I did have a feeling Riddle would do something with the diadem as soon as he got his hands on it. He's been waiting for this for a long time. He had been so focused on building The Monarchy over the last few years, that now he can finally focus on horcruxes. He's not wasting any more time. He wanted to make a statement. That's why he chose your boss. Malfoy must've done something to him when we took the orbs," Loki told you, rubbing his ear in pain.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jane asked.

"Nothing," you said, scratching your head. You picked up the menu and began looking for anything you could possibly stomach at the moment.

Shortly, the waitress came to take your order and give you glasses of water. You opted for something light. Because it might be coming out tonight anyway.

"I'm concerned, Loki. Why are you still working for The Monarchy? Are they coercing you to stay there?" Thor asked him.

"They're not. I must stay. It's safer for me if I go along with whatever they're planning, for now," Loki replied.

"I don't know, brother. It doesn't seem right for you to be there," said Thor. "I'm worried."

You took a drink of water. How could Loki possibly explain what he was still doing there?

"Like I said before, just trust me. I know what I'm doing. You'll see. It's not like I'm a death eater or anything," Loki said, smirking.

Thor and Jane both laughed nervously.

You almost choked trying to hold yourself back from spitting all of your water out onto the table.

How could they not expect anything? Even now?

"Y/N. Be careful. You're always choking on things," Loki said, shaking his head and patting your back.

"If you're not a death eater, show us your left arm then," Thor said curiously.

Your eyes locked onto Loki's forearm.

Loki snickered. He waited a few seconds to be dramatic and then he lifted his sleeve up. Nothing was there. What? Must've been another transfiguration spell.

Thor laughed. "You had me doubtful for a second there, brother." Jane laughed with him.

Your food arrived shortly and you tried to swallow down as much as you could without it looking like you weren't feeling absolutely terrible at the moment.

"So are you two official now?" Jane asked you and Loki. "I could've sworn something changed between you two the other day."

You laughed. "There's no way that we'd ever - "

"Not be together. We're dating now," Loki said, cutting you off.

You gave him a rude glance.

"What? Y/N? We're not allowed to tell them about your undying love for me?" Loki asked you innocently.

You squished your boot onto his shoe as hard as you could. Loki grimaced.

"Hey! These are designer," Loki said to you under his breath.

"I don't care," you replied.

"Is this true Y/N? Do you really like Loki?" Thor asked. He seemed surprised.

"Unfortunately, it's true. Despite everything telling me not to, somehow I just can't seem to keep my hands off of him," you laughed, trying to hide the fact that you were pinching Loki's leg under the table. He winced in pain.

"Well you know, opposites attract. Just like me and Jane," Thor said. "We wish you the best."

"Maybe it'll even lead to true love!" Jane said excitedly. You almost sighed loudly.

You laughed at the audacity of her statement. "We are a million miles away from being anything anywhere near to that."

Oops. That was a bit much. It was obvious that it was purely lust keeping you together though. Or was it? Were you in denial?

Everyone looked at you.

"What?" You asked.

"Y/N, stop denying yourself of this. We have a strong connection and I intend on seeing you through to this, all the way to the end," Loki said, taking your hand on the table.

"I'm sure you will," you gave him a kind, fake smile.

Jane and Thor began talking about some of their own business again.

You whispered into Loki's ear, "You're taking this too far. They didn't need to think we're dating."

Loki whispered back, "No, this is the perfect coverup. How else would we explain all the time we've been spending together?"

"Okay. Fine. That makes sense," you agreed. You took your hand out from underneath his but he immediately grabbed it again. You sighed.

After everything you had confessed earlier today, you'd think that he'd be a bit more distant in order to prevent you from getting hurt. Oh, wait. He didn't care if you got hurt. He probably wanted to test how far you'd go for him without him having to reciprocate any of those feelings back. The tricks of a master manipulator. Or maybe, if you were being optimistic, he wanted to see what it would be like to be with you; even if he couldn't admit it to himself yet. It could really be either one. Everything with him was such a toss-up.

The waitress came running over to you and placed The Daily Prophet paper in the middle of the table. "It's an emergency publication."

You looked at the headline: MINISTER OF MAGIC KILLED BY RIDDLE. RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR NAMED NEW HEAD OF THE MINISTRY.

Jane gasped and Thor looked over the newspaper anxiously. You and Loki glanced at each other.

"This is terrible," Jane said. "We can't just keep replacing minister after minister. It makes The Ministry look extremely unstable. The Monarchy is probably going to look more reliable than us in a few months."

People would probably start justifying The Monarchy's actions at this point. If the economy collapsed due to The Ministry, so would people's morals. They would turn to The Monarchy in their time of need, even if it meant giving up what they truly believed in. There was no doubt The Monarchy had enough money to entice and bribe people into their prejudiced games, especially when it was funded by the wealthy Malfoy's. Jane was right. It was only a matter of time. You and Loki needed to figure something out soon, before it was too late.

Loki and you didn't say anything. You felt sick. You felt like it was partially your fault that Mr. Jugson died. After all, you were the one who brought the diadem to Riddle. This was all getting too real for you. How much more could you take, pretending to be on their side?

You had to tell the aurors soon, especially Scrimgeour. You had to tell him everything. He had been head auror for a reason, and that was because of his extreme fixation and determination to take Riddle and the death eaters down. He could help you. Maybe just as much as Loki could.

"Y/N, are you okay?" Jane asked you. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel like shit. It's hard to know who we can trust now. Everything seems to be going downhill at the moment. And I feel terrible about Mr. Jugson," you told them all. You were the closest than you ever were to crying now.

Loki wrapped his arm around your shoulder and held you close. It was a kind and unexpected gesture. You had to admit that meeting with Jane and Thor had been an okay idea, it did distract you for awhile. Otherwise, you probably would've broken down earlier.

"I will make you feel better, Y/N," Loki said to you.

"How?" You asked.

"Come with me," he said.


	14. Deserving

tw: language and sexual content near the end of the chapter; it's going to start ramping up from here so if you're not over 18 please be careful about the content you consume ;)

Loki took you down Diagon Alley before all of the shops closed that night, after you had said goodbye to Thor and Jane. There were not many people around, it must've been because of the recent news. You didn't blame them. It didn't seem quite safe to be going around town at the moment, but you felt safe. Probably because you were with him.

You window shopped around most of the stores: Madam Malkin's clothing and robe shop, the apothecary, Obscurus Books, Ollivander's Wands, and the Magical Menagerie.

Neither you or Loki talked much and you avoided serious things for awhile. You enjoyed being in the moment with him. It almost made you see him in a different light. And he was right, this did make you feel better. Temporarily. But at the end of all of this, you would still have to face everything that had happened so far and what you witnessed today.

You couldn't exactly understand why he did this for you. What were his motives? Why was he helping to distract you? Did he care about how terrible you felt about all of this? Did he feel pity for you? Because you had confessed to him and gotten nothing out of it? You didn't want him to do anything out of the ordinary. You wanted him to be himself, so as to not risk you getting any deeper into your feelings. The deeper you were in this, the harder it would be to get out.

Both of you reached a bench and sat down. The shops were finally beginning to close for the night.

"If you feel bad because you think it's your fault that Mr. Jugson died, don't. Riddle had plans for a very long time to kill one of the ministers. It would've happened with or without your help," Loki said, looking at you slouching down on the bench in mental agony. He put his arm around you.

It's like he read your mind.

"He didn't deserve it though. As much as I wasn't the biggest fan of him, he was an okay guy. It must've hurt to die that way. Riddle is really cruel," you said, feeling entirely dejected at the moment.

"Soon, he will lose everything. And we will burn the manor to the ground," Loki said, his eyes were gleaming with chaos again.

"Do you intend on ever telling me how?"

"No," Loki shook his head. "It would only endanger you more. You almost became a death eater today. I couldn't let that happen."

"How can you be so sure we won't fail at this and just make everything ten times worse?"

"Oh, we won't fail," he replied, arrogantly.

How could he guarantee something like that? There's no way he could be so sure. You wouldn't believe him until it was all over. You doubted that he actually had a real plan, he was probably just plotting everything along the way.

"I was curious about something, while we were at Hogwarts. Why were you friends with that ghost?"

"She's not just some ghost. She was a person. Her name is Myrtle. And she was lonely," you said.

"You and your big heart," Loki said, shaming your benevolent decision to befriend Myrtle.

"Me having been friends with her will help us take Riddle down. You should be more thankful," you told him.

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin?" He asked.

"The sorting hat doesn't make mistakes. Even though I don't share the same traditional beliefs as most Slytherins and I don't care about myself or others being pure-blood, I do care about ambitious leadership and advancing my own career."

Loki nodded in understanding.

"You're more like Myrtle then you know," you said to him, only half-joking.

"What? How?! Don't compare me to that thing," Loki looked at you, disgusted.

"You're lonely," you told him.

"And what possibly made you come to that conclusion?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed at you.

"You do everything alone. At least before I got here. You don't seem happy or satisfied with your life, which is why you keep looking for more."

"That's a rather strong assumption about me, Y/N." You thought he would look offended, but instead he looked a little gloomy. Another genuine reaction.

You knew that vulnerability had to be a weakness to him. But these moments of genuineness gave you hope. You had to keep peeling away at these layers to get to who he really was. So he could redeem himself.

"All I can do is assume because you rarely ever tell me what's really going on in that brain of yours."

"If you knew who I really was, you'd run away afraid," said Loki. His eyes were boring into yours again.

"How can you be so sure?" You asked him. He already knew how you felt. Why was he questioning it again? Had he not believed you?

Loki didn't get a chance to respond. The lights of one of the last shops turned off and everything went pitch black. It was time to go home.

Loki brought you back to your flat and invited himself in. He immediately began looking through all of your stuff without asking for permission.

"Excuse me? Did I say you could look through my things?" You took the book he was holding and put it down on your table.

"You like this? The Dark Arts? What are you hiding from me?" He asked you, suspiciously.

You laughed. "I was just curious, that's all. Most of these books are for research or for work. Now, when are you going home?" You asked.

He ignored your question and continued strolling around your flat, amused. "This place is so... you. It's so disciplined."

It was true. You organized and cleaned your flat almost daily if you had time. It probably resembled more of a muggle's flat than a witch's. Everything was black and white. You didn't have much decoration, mainly just practical items. Besides the obvious things in your flat like your bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom, you had a few bookshelves, a desk space, and a small sitting area with a sofa.

"That's how I like it."

"There's a lot missing here," Loki said, looking around.

"Like what?" You couldn't wait to hear how ridiculous his answer would be.

"You need extravagance. Some sculptures. More color. It's so drab and dull in here. Maybe some plants too."

You nodded. "Not bad suggestions. I'll certainly go decor shopping once the WAR is over."

Loki ignored you, continuing to your closet. He opened the doors, only to see that you had doubles of almost every dress, shirt, pants, and skirt. Most of them also black and white.

"Where's the originality here?" He asked.

"What are you a stylist now? Stop critiquing my closet and go find some death eaters to bully, please. Besides, you wear the same suit like all the time, who are you to say anything?"

He ignored your comment again. "Your dress from the night we met," he stared at the black gown in the closet.

You sat on the bed and looked at it. "Yeah. I'm really regretting not leaving you on the dance floor that night right now."

"Maybe you should've. Why did you accept then?"

"I had nothing better to do. Plus, I didn't want you to look pathetic without a date," you said.

"But you came there without a date. You were okay with that?"

"I don't care what people think about me. Unlike you, I'm not an attention-seeker who needs constant approval from others," you told Loki.

Ha. You knew that these subtle insults would tick him off. You were trying to get him to leave.

"Another lofty assumption from you. Is that truly how you've come to see me? As an attention-seeker?" He asked, curious, pacing back and forth. Why hadn't he left yet? It was making you a bit anxious.

"Do you want the truth?" You asked. Daddy issues, that's what you really wanted to say.

Loki nodded.

"I've just been thinking, why else would you be after Riddle? You obviously seem to admire the power he has, but I haven't heard you say one thing about what you admired about him or his beliefs. You want power purely for the attention."

"Hmmm... Intriguing theory. Hypothetically, if that's what I wanted, what would that make me?" He asked.

"A misunderstood narcissist with an attitude problem. You certainly have many of the traits of one. But you've been hard for me to figure out. I never know what you're about to do next," you said. "I'm guessing you won't tell me if you think my theories about you are correct or not though?" You asked.

Loki shook his head.

"Okay, well it's time for you to go then," you told him, pushing him towards the door. "Maybe go see a muggle therapist," you suggested.

Loki laughed playfully. "Awww, but we were having so much fun, Y/N." He stood by the door while you opened it for him, motioning for him to leave.

"So you're going to stay then?" You asked him. Which you shouldn't have.

"Is staying an option?" He asked you, curious. Something in his eyes changed immediately and he took a step back into your flat.

"It is," you replied.

You couldn't stop yourself again. Shit. Why was he so hard to resist?

Loki looked down at you and smirked. "You should tell me to leave. You know I won't play nice with you."

"Neither will I."

You knew him coming into your flat wasn't a good idea in the first place, but you lost all sense of logic and self-control when you were around him. But you were tired of being careful. Maybe it didn't matter if he didn't care for you back. You liked him. Why shouldn't you get something out of this? He wouldn't take advantage of you, but you would take advantage of him.

He came back in and closed the door behind him. You turned off the lights.

He pushed you against the wall. Hard. But not as hard as you were expecting. You giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" He held your chin and got so close to your face that he was breathing onto you and his hair was tickling your cheek.

"Is that all you got?" You asked, challenging him.

"Don't provoke me," he said seriously.

"Then don't hold back," you replied.

He held your face even tighter, pulling you into a quick, rough kiss. He then grabbed your waist and threw you onto the bed. You had to catch your breath. He was stronger than he looked.

You were starting to unbutton your blouse when he stopped you. "Are you sure?" He asked you.

There was no way he actually cared about your dignity. It was all just some stupid act, like everything else he did.

"I am. You don't seem so sure though," you said, looking into his eyes. They were filled with lust, but also, concern. Weird.

Looking into his eyes seemed to be the only way to guess what he was really thinking.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea," he told you.

"Okay. Then what's the right idea?"

"I'm not doing this for any other reason except that I'm physically attracted to you."

Well. At least that was some sort of confession.

You laughed incredulously. He was ruining the mood and it pissed you off.

You pulled him back onto you and rolled on top of him. "Just shut the fuck up already, PLEASE," you said, shaking your head.

There goes your discipline again. You guessed it would completely disappear tonight. At least you said please.

You slapped him as hard as you could on the face and then kissed him deeply. You could feel him smirking as his hands slid down to your waist.

You leaned into him, his tongue entering into your mouth and gliding around yours while he took off his blazer, unbuttoned his shirt, and then yours. You then unbuckled his pants and slid yours down. You could feel how hard he was under you and it made you feel good about yourself. Your breath hitched.

At least he liked you in that way. It was better than nothing.

You were now both completely naked. He was bigger than you would have guessed, so much so that you almost laughed. It was a little daunting. You bit your lip. His dark mark tattoo was looking weirdly attractive right now. He smiled at you mischievously when he caught you checking him out.

You couldn't help but blush looking at him like this. You were ashamed at how wet you were right now. Hopefully he wouldn't tease you about this later. Your heart - not the one in your chest - felt like it was going to explode.

You were getting what you wanted and you didn't care if he didn't feel the same. If this is what you got out of spending so much time with him, you didn't care if your feelings were one-sided. You deserved this.

He got back on top of you and instead of grabbing onto his shoulders, you gripped his neck, tight. He chuckled darkly.

His body was warm and soft against yours. It was nothing like the insensitive and sarcastic exterior he constantly gave off to you. He began kissing you. Everywhere. His hands and fingers slid down between your thighs and to places where you had never been touched before. You took deep, labored breaths. He didn't hold back.

His breath and his body were heavy on top of you when he began caressing your thighs and finally thrust inside of you. You gasped. Every touch, every kiss, was unexpected and full of passion. More than you could have asked for.

He whispered into your ear, "I told you I'd make you feel better."

"Loki, I-" You weren't sure what you were about to say. You almost blacked out from reaching your climax. Shortly, he did too. He got off of you and laid down next to you. Sighing, he lifted his arm up and held you in a hug, his other hand patting your head softly.


	15. The Aurors

You woke up the next morning in your flat and he wasn't there beside you. Of course. You weren't expecting for him to be. Nonetheless, it still hurt a little.

You looked around. No note. But, there were two bloody, basilisk fangs laying on your bedside table. Ick. You'd have to clean that up later.

There was no doubt in your mind that you were attached to him more than ever. You knew that last night would deepen your feelings. It was only inevitable as you spent more time with him. The question now was how long it would take for you to get over him once this was all over. Would you really be able to? You had to believe you could, otherwise you couldn't do this anymore. You had a more dire mission left to complete.

You got ready for work just like you did every single weekday. You even took the loo entrance into The Ministry because you didn't want to be too alone with your thoughts today. That was a first. He had changed you.

Rufus Scrimgeour asked you into his office immediately. You couldn't be sure if you were being watched. There was no telling what type of abilities the death eaters had now, with them and Riddle getting deeper and deeper into the dark arts. But you had to tell Scrimgeour everything. So you acted normal while he reviewed The Ministry's new goals, but made sure to slip a piece of paper to him asking him to meet you at the auror's hideout before you left.

Later that day, once you arrived to the secret location, 12 Grimmauld Place, you told the small group of lead aurors there everything. Almost everything. Except anything about Loki and how you got the horcrux for Riddle. They couldn't know you indirectly caused Mr. Jugson's death, it would make them lose their trust in you. So you only told Scrimgeour about the prophecies, described some of the faces of the death eaters you saw, and how you went to Hogwarts to get a basilisk fang behind their backs. You didn't feel like lying to them again, but it had to be done. Also, you weren't sure if you could trust all of the aurors anyway, what if one of them was a double-agent like you, but was on Riddle's side instead? Your trust issues had heightened ever since you met Loki. The only death eater you mentioned recognizing was the head, Morpheus Malfoy, who they were not surprised to hear of.

You felt like you could trust Scrimgeour. More than anything in this world, he hated Riddle.

Obviously, the aurors disapproved of you going behind their backs to join Riddle. It was reckless. Especially the bit about stealing from the department of mysteries. They shamed you a little for it until they finally decided that you should continue going undercover, unless people's lives were being threatened. Get as close to the death eaters as you can without getting Riddle suspicious. You agreed to Scrimgeour's plans.

You had to admit to yourself, your motives for this were getting fuzzier. You were still protecting Loki. You still wanted to take down Riddle though. But it almost seemed like your feelings for Loki were about to outweigh the importance of taking Riddle down. You couldn't let that happen.

Yet, you contradicted your own thoughts and chose to hold back info about him. For now, he just appeared to be your emo boyfriend that was forced to work at The Monarchy and enjoyed wearing entirely black suits, all of the time. Perfectly normal and not suspicious whatsoever.

You got to know some of the other aurors better. Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, the Longbottoms, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt... A few older than you, some younger, and some still in training. Not all of them were there today, but most of them seemed to be reputable so far.

There was one auror that stood out to you in particular. He was an American. He was a descendant of Josiah Jackson, one of the original American aurors that went to Ilvermorny. Josiah Jr. was around the same age as you, and had just joined the aurors. He was tall with dark, copper skin, thick eyebrows, and golden eyes. He wasn't too bad to look at. Personality wise, you had a lot in common with him. You had a feeling you would be good partners if you ever needed to work together.

You wouldn't be able to visit Grimmauld often because you didn't know how closely Riddle and the death eaters were watching you. This also meant that you couldn't train as much as the others. You were now more of a spy. Scrimgeour knew that it was best to be careful and if you or the aurors had any info or updates on what they wanted you to do, they would let you know at work and vice versa.

Everyone now knew that Riddle was after horcruxes and that The Ministry and The Monarchy were at a cold war point. There was a lot of tension, but Riddle's side still didn't have the numbers they needed for a physical war; although they continued to grow steadily. The Ministry and the aurors were preparing themselves as much as they could for any sort of outcome.

About a week went by until Loki finally contacted you again. It had been grueling not knowing where he was or what he had been up to. You weren't sure if you'd even hear from him again.

You met Loki at Malfoy Manor in the evening. No one was really there yet, so you had a chance to talk. He lead you to a secluded area on Malfoy's property. You told him you gave the aurors a basilisk fang and thanked him for leaving the two on your table that morning.

"Did you tell them about me?" Loki asked you, curious. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"No. Why would I?" You replied. You weren't going to tell him that you were doing it to protect him. Not after he left you all high and dry that morning.

"So you got credit for blinding the basilisk all on your own then? There's no way they believed that," he said, shaking his head.

That's what he was most worried about in all of this? He seemed disappointed that he didn't get the credit. Typical.

"You really think I couldn't have done it on my own?" You asked curiously.

"Do you have two knives hidden under your sleeves at all times?" Loki asked.

You shook your head.

"Then, no." Loki told you straightforward.

You crossed your arms in exasperation. "They believed it. Also, why do you even have those?" You asked.

Just then, before Loki got to answer you, Malfoy came prancing up to you two out of nowhere with his mask off.

"How did he see us here?" Loki said, irritated. "This looks suspicious. We can't look like we're plotting something..."

In an instant, you took his face and kissed him. You meant for it to be quick this time, since he complained last; but, he kept you there. He held onto your waist tightly and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Every time you tasted him, you only wanted more and you couldn't stop yourself.

Malfoy, now in closer view of you two, crossed his arms and looked at you with a face of disapproval.

"Is this what you two have been doing out here?" Malfoy asked skeptically.

Loki pushed you off of him. That's new.

"This woman, ugh." Loki wiped his forehead. "I'm starting to think she's just taking advantage of me for my body. Bringing me out here, where no one can see us, just to snog. I can't believe this," said Loki, shaming you.

The audacity. You were speechless.

Malfoy was still doubtful and he looked at you disgusted. As if he couldn't believe that you'd like Loki like that in the first place. "It's time we go inside," he demanded.

On the way back to the inside of the manor, Loki began scolding you. You weren't sure if this was an act or not; but, you knew that Malfoy could definitely overhear.

"Y/N, you need to learn that being so physical with me isn't the answer to everything," Loki told you.

"Loki what are you - "

He cut you off and put his finger to your lips. You almost felt like biting his hand off. "Shhhh. No more. Let's talk about this later," he told you. Malfoy looked behind at you two with yet another look of contempt.

Riddle only made a few glances at you today after Malfoy whispered something to him. He looked more terrible than usual, as if his flesh was slowly rotting away. Other than that, the death eater meeting went well today. Well not well, they were planning terrible things, but at least no one seemed to suspect you of being a spy. Riddle had also added a new member to his death eater family, a giant python named Nagini. You weren't sure what that was about, but you tried your best to ignore it as it slithered across the table.

The death eaters were currently going on short missions all over the country to find other viable relics for horcruxes. And they were prepared to do anything to get them. Torture. Pillage small towns. Murder. You wanted to prevent them from doing this, but it would only out you as a spy. You weren't sure how much longer you could pretend to be on their side and let people get hurt. Some of the death eaters suggested that Loki and you return to Hogwarts again for another possible relic, but Riddle rejected this idea after Loki told him about Dumbledore's suspicions. So instead, you and Loki were assigned to get Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

You and Loki apparated to The Leaky Cauldron after it was over and sat down in a private area. It was busier than usual for the night.

"We're doomed," you said, putting your face in your hands.

Loki took your hands off your face. "No we are not. This is right where I want us to be," he said, looking into your eyes.

"How's that?"

Loki cast the muffliato charm to prevent anyone from listening into your conversation.

"I'm gaining his trust. Then at the right time, we'll strike. When he least expects it," Loki replied.

"You're being so vague. Why is Riddle even making us do all his dirty work for him again? Isn't he stronger than all of us? He can just march into wherever he wants to and take his precious relics for himself," You said.

"Look, Y/N. He has a limited amount of time now. He can't afford to waste any. He's knows The Ministry and the aurors are after him. He's going after relics himself, while us and the death eaters find others. You know he's picky about what he puts his deplorable soul into. Once he's done making all of them, that's when he'll be unstoppable and finally take down The Ministry. Maybe he'll even be able to defeat Dumbledore by then, but that I highly doubt. Riddle is not as strong as you think.... And he'll never be stronger than me," Loki told you, never taking his eyes off of you. He was serious.

You sighed. "Okay. Alright," you said. It did make sense. Loki seemed to be so confident about Riddle's plans.

You weren't sure what to say to him anymore. After you had slept with him and confessed so much, you didn't want to seem like you were attached. Especially after you knew he couldn't reciprocate those feelings.

You sighed deeply.

"What now?" Loki asked you, looking into your eyes.

"Nothing," you said, looking down.

"What is it?" Loki began poking you on the shoulder.

You almost snorted. It was times like these were you forgot he was a death eater.

"I don't want to lose you," you told him, honestly.

Shit. Why were you being honest with him again?

Loki smirked. "You won't," he reassured you.

"What does that even mean? Aren't you scared you could be killed in all of this?"

Loki shook his head.

"What are you? Immortal?" You asked him, exasperated once again at his mysterious answers.

"Something like that," he replied, still smiling.

You rolled your eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me like that. You always do that to me," he said.

"It's because you're so difficult and puzzling all the time. Have you ever even told me a single ounce of truth before without twisting it around somehow?!" Your tone of voice was angrier than you had meant it to be.

"Y/N, calm down," Loki told you.

You got up to leave the table when he grabbed your wrist to stop you.

"Wait. I'll answer one question truthfully... Just one," he promised.


	16. Hepzibah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sexual content near the middle of the story, fyi next chapter will be up Thursday evening

"Wow. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," you said sarcastically and sat back down at the table with him.

You thought it through for a second. There were too many things you were dying to know about him. Do you ask him about his plan after Riddle? Do you ask him about how he really felt for you? Do you ask him about where he was really from, and how he seemed to never have gone to Hogwarts despite claiming to?

"Why did you really become a death eater?" You asked him, finally decided.

"That's what you're choosing to ask me? Out of everything else..." He looked at you perplexed.

What was he expecting? You weren't exactly open to discussing your relationship or whatever you had with him. Did he want to answer something on that topic? You didn't want to push him to have to say anything he didn't want to. And you weren't sure if you wanted to know the truth of where he may actually be from either. In this case, ignorance is bliss.

You nodded.

"I thought it was rather obvious, Y/N. You had guessed right before. I don't believe in that incredulous pure-blood thing." He made a sound of disapproval. If you weren't mistaken, he even mumbled something under his breath about humans. "I became a death eater to get close to Riddle and bring him down. It's that simple. I'm after Riddle's throne and his power. Soon, his followers will kneel for me and only me."

"His throne? As the real head of The Monarchy or the head of the death eaters? Or head of the Wizarding World?" You asked.

"That wasn't part of the agreement. I said only one question," Loki told you.

You rolled your eyes. He barely gave you anything, but at least you knew he wasn't prejudiced. Perhaps just a power-hungry psychopath. Not that that was a ton better of course.

"Stop that!" He demanded, he pounded his fist on the table.

Why did he hate it so much whenever you rolled your eyes at him?

"What will you do to make me stop?" You asked. You couldn't resist. You could never resist him.

Loki chuckled darkly. His pupils began to dilate as he looked at you and it made your spine prickle. "I'll make you the first to kneel for me."

"You don't think I'd already do that for you willingly?"

Loki chuckled again and took your face in one of his hands, holding it firm. "You are something else... I think I might have to take you with me forever."

Take you? To where? Forever? Odd words for someone who wouldn't admit to truly liking you in any form more than just the physical.

His eyes were still locked onto yours. The mood had changed. He walked around the table and sat down next to you. Your heart began to race; you were beginning to lose sense of time and space. His heavy, expensive cologne was suffocating your senses - and you didn't mind. You closed your eyes and puckered your lips, waiting.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still staring at you and looking at your lips strangely. He was so close, you could feel his breath on your face.

You grabbed onto the collars of his blazer and shook him, pleading. "What are you doing?! Stop teasing me, Loki. Please."

He laughed quietly at you, amused at your current desperation for physical contact with him. He must like it when you beg.

He stared at you for a few seconds more before leaning in. He kissed you passionately. His hands fell down to curl around your neck and you ran your hands through his wavy, black hair. You moved yourself almost completely onto his lap, unaware of it. You tilted your head as he deepened the kiss with tongue, it was rougher than usual this time. You could tell he wanted something more.

When you finally let go of him to take a breath, you noticed that one of the waitresses was looking at you displeased. A few of the other guests at the pub were trying their best to look away.

You got up off of Loki and mumbled a small 'sorry' towards her and she walked off, still eyeing you annoyed.

Great, probably the last time you could come here without being embarrassed.

You felt bad but you couldn't stop yourself from giggling. "And I'm the one who can't control themselves?"

"It's still you," said Loki, with his amused smile.

You walked out with him to the front of the pub.

"Whatever. I'm not the one who stuck my tongue down the other's throat so far that I thought I was going to asphyxiate."

Loki laughed. "You're not as innocent as you claim to be. I could tell you wanted to rip all my clothes off right then and there."

You shook your head. He was right, but you wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

A familiar face was walking into the pub and noticed you two talking, or rather bantering, with each other. Josiah Jr.

He waved at you. "Y/N! It's nice to see you here! Who is your friend?" He asked, squinting his eyes slightly at Loki's dark suit.

"Not a friend. I'm her boyfriend," Loki told him, arrogantly.

Yup. Your boyfriend. Your fake boyfriend.

Josiah held his hand out for Loki to shake it. Loki's arms remained at his sides.

You laughed awkwardly as Josiah put his hand down and introduced himself.

"We work together," you told Loki.

Loki crossed his arms and looked at you and him suspiciously. There was some sort of weird tension in the air that you couldn't quite put your finger on.

"Uhhh... Okay then, Josiah. I'll see you at work tomorrow, right?" You asked, in the friendliest tone possible that you could manage at the moment.

"Sure. See you there," Josiah waved goodbye to you and smiled. He took one more look of bewilderment at Loki and his outfit before entering the pub.

You looked towards Loki. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then too. Bye -"

You attempted to walk away from him but he took your wrist again. "Wait, wait, wait. Just a moment. That is one of your coworkers? How come I've never seen him before?"

"He's new. He started recently."

Why did he care about that?

"Stay away from him," Loki demanded, still crossing his arms. Was he -

You laughed. "I kind of can't. He's a close coworker."

"Close? Close! How could you be close if he just begun working with you?" He asked, seeming slightly concerned.

He couldn't possibly be -

"We have a lot in common," you noted.

"I see you've already found your replacement for me, Y/N. Wow. This hurts," he put his hand over his chest and acted as if he were sad.

He was jealous. He was trying to play it off but it didn't work on you. How could he be jealous when you already confessed your feelings for him though?

You giggled at the thought him actually being envious of Josiah. Oh, how the tables have turned. He had to care for you for some amount in order to be jealous. Or maybe he was plain possessive. For some reason, that thought ticked you off.

"Please. No one could ever replace someone like you," you said in a insulting tone, slightly gritting your teeth in disbelief.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Loki picked up on your sudden change of voice.

"You're unique. You're one of a kind. The most insufferable man I've ever met," you told him.

You had always hated when people told you what to do.

"Insufferable?!" Loki gasped. "I don't think I am. Stay away from him. He's too handsome," Loki demanded again.

Why was he always calling other men handsome?

"I can do whatever I want, Loki. Don't order me around," you told him seriously. "Are you not forgetting that our situation is only temporary?"

Loki was silent for a moment and looked away from you in discontent. He seemed almost displeased at the thought of separating from you someday.

"It may be temporary, but I think you need a reminder of who you currently belong to," Loki said to you, stern.

"A reminder? What kind of - "

Loki cut you off before you could finish your question. He grabbed your arm roughly and apparated you two to your flat.

You had barely stepped into your room when he shoved you onto the bed, his hands wrapped around your neck so tight it felt hard to breathe. But you didn't try to break free. You were succumbing to him once again, without a fight or another single word.

"You're mine," he whispered into your ear.

He tore your pants off and was hovering over you, his eyes devouring every part of your body. You were already wet and he could tell by your silence.

He didn't kiss you. He didn't even bother to take off the rest of your clothes. He unbuckled his pants and thrust into you with no warning. You almost screamed.

He flipped you around on the bed and kept thrusting into you until your legs felt so weak, you felt as if they'd fall off.

One of his hands steadied your shoulder while his other went under you to reach in between your thighs. He didn't stop touching you until he felt you were completely unraveled by your climax. Then, he released into you.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked you, breathing heavily into your ear.

"You, Loki," you replied, taking a deep breath and rolling over on your bed to look up at him.

But he was already gone.

After work the next day, Loki contacted you to meet him at Diagon Alley. You mentioned nothing about last night, embarrassed about how he had left you alone again. There was no reason why he couldn't have stayed.

You spent some time looking into different shops. You browsed in Borgin & Burke's in Knockturn Alley as well. He then lead you to a store at the end of the alley. It was small and full of all sorts of magical trinkets.

You weren't sure what he was up to. You two walked around the store for a bit until a woman entered inside. She was older with grey hair and had an innocent, jolly demeanor. Loki approached her while you kept some distance and listened in.

He was talking up to her, being his usual manipulative, charming self when he wanted something. Hold on a second. Did she have the cup?

Loki brought the woman over to you and introduced her. "This is Hepzibah. She said that she can show us what we're looking for."

You and Loki apparated with her to the front of her home. It was in the middle of a small farm. It was a large, grand-looking home. You entered inside and met her house-elf named Hokey. She was obviously quite wealthy, as her house was filled with luxurious and elaborate decor.

She lead you to a glass case with a gleaming, golden goblet in it, laying on a blanket of velvet. Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

Loki was nodding his head as he admired it in the glass case.

Hepzibah didn't get to speak another word. You looked on in shock as Loki petrified her and broke the glass case. He took the cup and cast a spell to bring Hepzibah's body floating along with it.

You followed him to the outside of the home, amongst her large garden full of vegetables, trying not to freak out. The cup and her body dropped to the ground and he lifted up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark. Shit. Not that wretched thing again.

"Loki. What do you think you're doing?" You asked him, terrified at what his answer would be. Would he really bring her to Riddle just to get killed? You had to stop this. No one would die on your watch.

"I'm sorry, Y/N," he told you, looking into your eyes. "You know I have to gain Riddle's trust. This is the only way."

He took out his wand and pressed it into his tattoo.  
A motley of death eaters appeared all around you, right out of thin air. But no Riddle. Guess he must've been busy. Which means you had a chance.

Your short days undercover had ended. So much for Scrimgeour's plan. At the very least, you had heard of a possible relic location and saw some more of the death eaters' faces. You could no longer pretend to be on their side.

Before any of the death eaters could react, you ran, grabbed the cup and held onto Hepzibah and apparated back to Diagon Alley without thinking. You contacted the aurors to get there as soon as possible.

Inevitably, they didn't get there as fast as the death eaters did. The death eaters were already surrounding you, with all of their masks on. You couldn't even tell which one was Loki. It was terrifying.

One of them was about to grab you when a group of aurors apparated into the alley.

"Immobulus!" One of the aurors called out, hitting a death eater in the stomach and rendering him useless. A flurry of spells followed and shops were being hit and glass was being shattered everywhere.

People began running all around and screaming for their lives. The death eaters, of course, were using the unforgivable curses and didn't care about who or what got hit.

You threw a few spells at them. You tried your best to keep them at bay.

A death eater approached you to wrestle for the cup, while another one took Hepzibah's stiff, petrified body. Oh no.

You still had the cup in your hands and held it as tightly as you could, while pushing the death eater over. You ran towards Knockturn Alley and it's many, winding, dark alleys.

A death eater suddenly appeared in front of you in a plume of smoke, holding Hepzibah's stiff body.

"The cup for Hepzibah's life," he told you, holding the point of his wand to her neck harshly. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem entirely conscious, but you could tell she was most likely screaming on the inside.

It sounded like -

You looked at the death eater and then back at the cup in fear. Which was more important? The cup? Or a life?

"Hepzibah, first," you demanded.

The death eater came closer to you and dropped her body on the ground. You got a better look at the death eater's mask. It was different from the rest you had seen before. It wasn't silver, but golden, and had two tiny antlers coming off of the top.

You gave him the cup hesitantly and he snatched it away immediately. Why didn't he just kill you for it?

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Y/N," the death eater took your hand gently and kissed it.

"Loki?!" You gasped in shock.

In an instant, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke with the cup.

Was this the last time you'd ever see him?


	17. Real Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mentions of death, torture

"UGH!" You bashed your head on the wooden table. You swore there was now a new crack on it.

"Uh... Y/N? Are you okay?" You looked up to see Josiah, staring down at you in concern.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought I was the only one here," you told him. You were currently staying in Grimmauld Place, as your flat was no longer safe and it was likely that the death eaters wanted to kill you now after your little stunt. You also hadn't been to work in a week. You didn't contact Jane about it either. You didn't know what to say to her. The aurors were keeping their tabs on you. Most importantly, you had heard nothing from Loki. Naturally.

Josiah must've entered in without you noticing.

"I'll go back to my room," you told him.

"Wait, Y/N. We need to talk. I know you told everyone already, but I wanted to hear it from you directly. What happened back there?" Josiah asked you, referring to the incident at Diagon Alley. 

You were careful with your words. "I was assigned to get Helga Hufflepuff's cup with another death eater. We found out Hepzibah Smith had it, so the death eater petrified her and took the cup. I decided I couldn't let someone die like that if I had a chance in preventing it, so I attempted to take both back to a safer, more public place. The death eaters showed up fast. Too fast. I had to trade the cup for her life," you explained.

"You didn't get a look at who you were working with? How did you convince her to let you into her house?" He asked. He was definitely suspicious.

"I didn't. We kept our masks on the whole time and forced her to show it to us." Thank goodness you remembered to obliviate Hepzibah before bringing her to the aurors. Otherwise, she would've been able to identify Loki's face.

"Oh. I see," he responded.

"Do you not agree with my decision? Because I can't mentally deal with that right now. It's been a rough week," you told him.

He sat down next to you and put his hand on your shoulder to comfort you. It would've felt better if it were someone else doing it.

"Some of the aurors have strongly disagreed with your decision because now the death eaters will have to just kill someone else and Riddle will have another horcrux on his hands. But I agree with you, Y/N. You couldn't have let her get killed like that, especially right in front of you. You had to make a choice, and fast," he replied.

"Thank you. That makes me feel reassured," you said nodding at him. He was looking into your eyes deeply. What was this? Genuine care? An emotion you rarely ever saw and only in flashes of in you know who.

You and Josiah talked for a bit more until he left you alone to go to your room.

You knew one other place that Riddle was planning on looking for a relic at. He was looking for Marvolo Gaunt's ring, supposedly owned by Riddle's family. They were muggles and were put under heavy surveillance by The Ministry the minute Riddle's uprising began. It was one of the only times The Ministry had acted fast enough for it to be useful. They didn't know whose side Riddle's family were on, so they had been keeping close watch.

It was likely that the death eaters would strike at any moment to retrieve the ring.

When they did, you and the aurors would be ready. There would probably be lives lost, but you had to prevent Riddle from making another horcrux. He was so particular about his relics.

The time for this eventually came. A lookout noticed that the death eaters had been scouring around Riddle's family home more and more often.

All of the aurors gathered this time. It would be war. They had a few more new recruits as well.

You tried to calm yourself down. Most of all, you were worried about Loki, even though you tried to stop yourself from thinking of him. You were afraid that he would get hurt in all of this mess. You were officially on different sides now, and you could only do so much to ensure he'd be okay. What was he thinking? Was everything going according to his plan? Did he expect you to separate from him so soon?

You apparated with Josiah to the outskirts of Riddle's family home. Their home was on a small hill. It was not much unlike Malfoy Manor. It was quite large and overlooked a tiny village below, standing out amongst the other homes beneath it.

Was Riddle prepared to kill his own flesh and blood for another horcrux? You weren't surprised, but to think about it was incredibly petrifying.

And then it began. Plumes of black smoke swirled around the home and the aurors started moving in. There were a few aurors already inside of the home protecting the muggle family. Aurors were paired off with each other to protect one another. You and Josiah were partners, just like you'd had a feeling you'd be.

Riddle walked over to confront you and some of the other aurors. He looked different, borderline inhuman. A lot worse than you'd last seen him.

"Exit my family's home at once and we won't kill every single one of you," he commanded, with a group of death eaters behind him for intimidation.

Scrimgeour and Moody walked up to him, fearless.  
They were pointing their wands at Riddle's face.

"This ends now, Riddle. No more horcruxes. No more deaths. It's all over. The Monarchy is over," Scrimgeour told him.

"No. You're over. And so is The Ministry. AVADA -"

Without thinking, you pushed Scrimgeour out of the way towards the ground and the spell dissipated into the air. You couldn't let another leader die. There was too much at stake. Riddle furrowed his eyebrows at you when he saw your face more clearly.

The aurors and death eaters began fighting each other. Spells were being casted in all sorts of directions. It was madness. Scrimgeour and Riddle were going at it. The aurors were no longer playing nice and using unforgivable curses back. It was most definitely illegal, but you didn't think the minister cared about that much right now. You did your best to survive.

Suddenly, a wave of power came crashing onto the field where the two groups fought. Dumbledore. Riddle looked stunned.

You didn't have time to figure out what happened because you saw a death eater wearing a gold mask run into Riddle's home. It was Loki. You went after him and so did Josiah. You weren't expecting him to follow you.

It was a mess in there. There were both dead aurors and death eaters on the inside, laying all over the ground. And some muggles. It was a terrible sight.

You and Josiah kept hidden as you watched the golden-masked death eater approach an old muggle man sitting in the corner by the staircase. Was this Riddle's father?

"Give me the ring. NOW!" Loki yelled at the old man.

The old man was silent, trembling with fear.

"Give it to me or you die," Loki demanded.

"I'll die whether or not I give it to you. I'll never tell you where it is," the muggle man said.

Josiah leapt out of the shadows and yelled, "CRUCIO!" pointing his wand at Loki.

Loki writhed in pain on the ground and yelled out in pain. You knew that feeling.

The muggle man looked confused and ran up the stairs in a rush.

Josiah ripped the mask off of Loki's face and looked at you in terror and confusion. He looked like he wanted to kill Loki. Did he think Loki betrayed you?

You pointed your wand at Josiah's face. "Y/N?! What are you - "

"Obliviate."

Josiah looked around in confusion.

Loki laid on the floor exhausted but you knew the pain was now gone.

You ran up the stairs to get the ring. You found the old man guarding his desk with his life.

"I need that ring. I promise he won't get his hands on it," you told the old man with sincerity in your eyes.

To your surprise, he gave it to you. You reassured him he would be okay. You looked out the window to see that Riddle and the death eaters were already gone. Some of the death eaters had even been apprehended and Dumbledore stood there in glee. Glee? What happened?

You ran down the stairs and Josiah wasn't there anymore.

You found Loki lying in the nearby room with his mask back on, passed out.

You held onto him and apparated to somewhere you knew that was safe and you wouldn't be found. To a town full of tiny shell cottages stretched out from each other, sitting on the edge of the ocean. Many of them were uninhabited. It wasn't likely that either side would find you here. Rumor is a member of the Weasley family had a fidelus charm on the entire village to keep it secret. You only knew about it through a family friend.

Loki didn't say anything as you brought him into one of the empty homes as he leaned on your shoulder. He was visibly exhausted. You had never seen him like this before, so you gave him some time alone.

You sat outside by the seashore and reflected on your actions. The aurors wouldn't trust you now either, that's for sure. They knew you were Josiah's partner and it would just look too convenient to them that you had disappeared and he had forgotten his memory. You sighed. Now you had no side. Likely no job either. Hopefully Jane and Thor were safe though. Your life had crumbled away right before you. You grabbed onto some sand and watched it blow away in the wind.

At least the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore brought you some type of subtle relief.

Loki came and sat down beside you. He stared at the sand and wouldn't look at you. "Thank you, Y/N. You saved me."

You didn't look at him. You had nothing to say at the moment. It was all too overwhelming. You really thought you were going to lose him somehow today. It had been too close. And you were ashamed. Ashamed you fell for someone on the wrong side. It made everything too complicated and people had gotten hurt because of it. You were holding your tears back again.

Loki noticed your face. He got closer to you and brought you into his arms. He sighed as he brushed his hands through your hair and you laid on his chest.

"Why can't I just leave you alone Loki?"

He didn't say anything.

"I should've let him torture and kill you," you told Loki, alluding to Josiah's rage. You were both looking towards the ocean.

Loki chuckled. Figures. Of course that's what got a reaction out of him.

"Perhaps. Do you still think we're truly real enemies?" Loki asked you.

You nodded.

"How so?" He asked.

"We're on different sides. We always have been," you replied.

"Not for much longer."

"What do you mean?" You asked. Here he is making a bold proclamation about your choices again.

"Darling, you're too weak when it comes to my charm. I know it all too well by now," Loki laughed arrogantly.

"Don't be so sure about that."

Loki looked down at you and you were serious. There was a hint of doubt in his eyes.

You got up and looked at the ocean one more time before returning to the empty home with sparse furnishings.

Loki followed behind you.

"I'm going to live here someday to get away from society. Away from people. Especially men like you," you told him.

He looked at you amused. "Men like me? There are no men like me."

"Good. The world doesn't need any," you spit out at him.

You were leaning on the counter when he approached you slowly.

"No. I'm exactly what this world needs," Loki whispered in your ear, proudly.

He must truly believe that. You never would.

He brought your face to his. His lips trailed down from your ear to your cheek, and then along your jaw, stopping right before he reached your lips.

Then he retracted from you suddenly.

"I can't stay for long. I need you to do a favor for me," Loki told you.

And you were the tease? Ugh.

"Why on EARTH would I grant you any sort of favor after all of this shit, Loki?" You asked.

"Just trust me. Trust my rage."

"You know I can't do that."

"Have a little faith in me, then. A minuscule amount," Loki replied.

You were silent.

"Please, Y/N."

"What do you want?" You asked him.

"Meet me at Malfoy Manor tonight."

"What? Why?" You didn't think you'd ever have to return there again.

"You know I can't tell you. Please do what I say. It's in both of our best interests."

"Okay, fine. I will," you agreed.


	18. A Hard Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death scenes, sexual content near the end

You were tired of all this back and forth. You knew that you shouldn't give into Loki's demands when he always had a hidden agenda. You didn't know what he had planned for you.

Should you have told someone where you'd be tonight? Probably. But you didn't. You felt like there was no one out there that you could completely trust now.

The question was why did Loki want to meet tonight? It felt too soon to go back to the manor, especially since the death eaters knew you were on the other side now. You could sense the impending doom looming upon you. Would this be the end for you two?

You arrived in front of Malfoy Manor.

No one was there. It was eerily quiet.

You walked around the inside of the manor to the dining room to see Loki standing there, his silver-ringed hands clasped together, wearing that infamous all-black suit.

He looked at you blankly and said nothing.

He lifted up his sleeve and dug his wand into his dark mark tattoo.

Not this again.

There was nothing you could do.

Riddle came rushing into the room shortly, swirls of black smoke rippling around him. His flesh was almost translucent and his hair was falling off in bunches. He looked like a walking corpse; a ghost of his past self.

So this is what dabbling in the dark arts must do to you.

Riddle circled around you. You avoided eye contact with him. Not because you were scared, but because you were afraid his evil energy would somehow rub off on you. Loki stood on the sidelines undisturbed, waiting for Riddle to say something.

"It's time for you to prove your allegiance to me. Kill the girl and take the ring," Riddle told Loki. He took out his wand and held it against your neck.

Loki reached into his pocket and held the ring up to him. "I have it already."

You were dumbfounded. How did you not see that one coming? He must have stolen the ring from you when you were laying with him on the beach. So that's why he was acting so sweet. That little, conniving trickster.

This was it. You were going to die. There was no way that Loki would keep you alive now.

"Avada kedavra." Loki pointed his wand at Riddle.

Riddle whipped around swiftly and avoided the spell, letting go of you and causing you to get thrown to the ground.

Riddle then pointed his wand at you and you fumbled to get to yours on the inside of your cloak.

You bolted to the other side of the manor's dining room, hiding behind chairs, to avoid his bullet-like spells while you and Loki casted them back at him.

You and Loki were finally battling the dark lord and you were both firing the killing curse at him several times in a row and missing. Riddle was fast. And you had to be careful the spell wouldn't bounce off the walls and hit you instead.

"Expelliarmus!" You screamed, at the top of your lungs.

Riddle's wand was flung across the dining table and into your hands.

"AVADA KEDAVRA," Loki bellowed, hitting Riddle right in the chest.

He had killed him. Riddle's body laid limp on the floor. Whatever color that was left in his face had disappeared. You couldn't believe what you were seeing.

"Is he..."

"It's not over yet," Loki told you. He put on Marvolo Gaunt's ring and admired it on his finger for a second.

"Find the horcruxes," he ordered.

You nodded and spent your time searching for them in multiple rooms. The manor was huge. You could only find the black velvet case which held the diadem, hidden in one of the trunks of the bedroom. You couldn't find the cup anywhere.

You weren't aware of how long you were searching for when you began to hear yelling coming from the dining room and hid behind the doorframe to listen in.

You saw Morpheus and a small group of death eaters run up to Loki. Many of them were maskless this time. Malfoy grabbed Loki by the blazer and shook him vigorously.

Malfoy held his wand out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

All of the death eaters stared at Loki in shock. Half of them were sitting at the table, frozen.

"He's gone," Loki told him, smiling cruelly. "And I've replaced him. The Monarchy is mine. Whoever opposes me shall die here right now."

"We'll never join you. We were only loyal to Tom Riddle," One of the death eaters spat at his face.

"What's stopping us from killing him?" Another one said.

"You can certainly give it a try," Loki told them, bringing his arms out in an arrogant manner.

Inevitably, one of them did. They cast the killing curse at Loki and you almost ran into the room, but it went straight through him. It was an illusion of himself. He materialized on the other side of the long, dining table.

Suddenly, clones of him began appearing all over the room, laughing evilly. There were fives, tens, dozens. And then they disappeared in another second. Was this the doubling charm? You had never seen this type of power before.

"KNEEL!" He growled at all of them.

One by one the death eaters began kneeling for Loki.

A woman with black, curly hair screamed at him, "NEVER! You are nothing like Riddle. Dead or not, he'll always be better than you."

"We'll see about that. AVADA KEDRAVA!" He cast the spell towards the woman and she fell onto the floor, dead.

A flurry of other spells rang out as he killed more straying death eaters who challenged him.

"Anyone else?"

The death eaters looked around at each other.

Morpheus was still standing.

"You're scum compared to him," he said.

"Crucio," Loki fired a spell towards Morpheus with just his hand. Another new skill you'd never seen him display before. Only a master sorcerer could cast spells without a wand.

Morpheus writhed on the ground. You didn't feel bad for him. Nonetheless, it was still hard to watch.

"All of you. Meet me at The Monarchy tomorrow," Loki demanded.

The death eaters walked over Morpheus Malfoy's body on the ground and hurried out the door. Some of them seemed to be in a trance following his orders like that, as if they had been hypnotized. Some seemed to be following his orders because of his terror, some due to his extraordinary show of power.

Once everyone had left, you walked into the room, looking at Loki, speechless. You weren't sure if you were absolutely terrified or aroused by how menacing he had just been.

You handed him the diadem case and tried to open it to show him but he stopped you.

"Don't open that! It's probably cursed. Where is the cup?" He asked you.

You shook your head. "It's not here."

Loki looked disappointed and nodded.

Malfoy made a groaning sound on the ground and Loki kicked him hard on his face. Blood spurted out of his nose.

Loki then exited out the backway of the manor and you followed him. Your thoughts were all over the place. He was more ruthless than you thought he'd be.

He cast a spell for fiendfyre and lit up Malfoy Manor with Morpheus on the inside. He then threw the diadem back at the house and you watched it scream, disintegrating into ashes.

Just then, you saw Morpheus run out of the home, carrying a small notebook. He disappeared into a plume of black smoke.

You almost chased after him when Loki stopped you in your tracks.

"Let him go. I'll find him again," he said.

He looked exhausted but there was a sense of accomplishment in his eyes. He did what he said he would. But you still couldn't exactly call him a man of his word.

"Now what?" You asked him.

"Join me, Y/N," Loki said, looking into your eyes intensely.

He held out his hand to you.

The sun was beginning to set behind him. Warm shades of pink and orange enveloped the sky. It would've been romantic if it weren't for the harrowing decision you now needed to make.

You slapped his hand away and scoffed. "Excuse me? Join you and do what exactly?"

"Lead The Monarchy. End The Ministry. We can change the Wizarding World."

You shook your head. Did he really think you would change everything you had been fighting for this whole time, just to be with him?

"I need to find the Hufflepuff cup," you told him.

"We'll find it together," he told you. "Besides, the cup may not be the last one. We don't know for sure how many Riddle made. It'll take longer to figure out," Loki explained. "It's not over."

You sighed. "What makes you think I'd ever join you?"

"Oh, please, Y/N. Give me a break! Stop acting so high and mighty all the time," Loki protested.

"I just witnessed you kill multiple people."

"They were all monsters."

"You could've sent them to Azkaban."

Loki made a sound of disapproval. "Azkaban wouldn't have been able to contain them."

You glared at him. "Will you kill me if I don't take your hand?"

"No. But I promise to make your life a living hell if you don't," he replied.

"As if you haven't already?" You questioned, crossing your arms.

"You're getting on my nerves, Y/N," Loki told you.

"You're getting on mine."

Loki smirked. Another inappropriate reaction to the situation on hand.

"I can't believe you think I like you that much," you said to him.

"I'm hurt, Y/N. After you confessed how much you cared for me, you seem to care very little. I guess I'll have to go at it alone, like I always do..." Loki said, acting as if he were completely heartbroken.

You then remembered what Dumbledore said again. Was this not over yet? Could you still save his soul?

Ugh. Why did your choice in this have to be so morally-grey? Should you just play along and see what happens?

Loki was right though. You still cared for him. He had become one of your only weaknesses. Your greatest weakness. You had failed every single time, trying to find your strength to resist him.

"I'm waiting..." Loki said, putting his hand down and behind his back, patiently.

"Your use for me is over. Find someone else to play around with, Loki."

"Hmmm... I don't think you really mean that, darling."

Deja vu. This seemed too familiar. Oh yeah, because it's happened before. He wouldn't stop berating you until he got what he wanted.

"I do. I mean it." You couldn't look at him.

"You finally have the chance to be with me and you're going to turn it down?"

You nodded.

"Even after you've been whining constantly about us being enemies?"

"I do not whine," you objected.

He rolled his eyes.

"Y/N. We have the opportunity to not be enemies anymore. Look at me and take my hand," he demanded. He held his hand out again.

"I don't want to."

Loki chuckled. "Don't make me force you."

You kept looking down. You were feeling a bit shy at the moment, which was rare for you.

Loki walked towards you and held your face up to look at his. You felt his cold rings lay against your skin, making you shiver.

"I won't ask again. Join me, Y/N."

You could've sworn your heart was pounding a million beats per minute. You were honestly hoping that you could pass out right now to avoid all this.

His blue eyes were boring into yours, darkening, and filling with desire.

You took a deep breath out and took his hand off of your face, but you still held onto it.

"Okay. I'll join you," you told him.

You recognized that your lust for him had gotten to the best of you. You were only going to play along for now. You'd never let him win after he ruined your life for good. And he'd never see it coming either.

Loki smiled. He even seemed to look genuinely happy for a second. It was most likely from the satisfaction of you giving in though.

"It's time to rest. I'll bring you to your flat," he said, squeezing your shoulder lightly.

That's it? No gleeful celebration?

You shook your head. "I can't go back there. It's not safe for me yet. The aurors know I disappeared. They'll be looking for me. I need to come up with a story first."

"My place, then."

You nodded.

In no time, you were in his bedroom at the Odinson Estate. Back where it all started.

He looked slightly tired as he sat down at the edge of his bed and sighed.

You felt a sudden urge to prove your loyalty to him and his cause. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine. You would seduce him, just like he had done to you, to get what you wanted. Your old life back.

You locked the door behind you and he looked up at you intrigued. He raised an eyebrow.

"Y/N, what are you..." Loki trailed off.

You made your way over to the bed and crawled on top of him. You kissed him deeply.

You knew that he wouldn't stop you. Your tongue wrapped around his urgently. You made sure to show him how much you wanted him right now.

His arms wrapped around your waist and dragged down to the small of your back. Your hips grinded on him until you felt him harden under you. You unbuttoned his shirt and almost ripped his tie off at how desperate you were for him. He attempted to pull your pants off, but you shook your head. This was only for him.

You got down on your knees and kneeled in front of him. He looked at you satisfied.

"Thank you for saving my life," you said to him, looking up into his eyes.

Although, technically, he had used you as bait for Riddle and if it weren't for that, your life wouldn't have been in danger in the first place.

You could tell he wasn't expecting you to repay him in this method.

You unbuckled his belt and brought down his pants. He stopped you.

"I don't think you deserve to get me that easily," he said, looking down at you and smirking.

"What?"

"Beg for it."

You gripped onto the carpet under you. You almost began hyperventilating. The tension between you two was more intense than you'd ever felt before.

"I want you, Loki."

You were blushing. You wanted to slap yourself to stop. Was he really making you do this? He must finally be showing his true colors. This was humiliating, but you liked it.

"Not enough," he said, displeased, crossing his arms.

"Loki, I need you. I need to taste you. I want you in me," you looked up at him with pleading eyes, taking heavy breaths between every sentence.

He chuckled and held your chin up.

"Alright, darling," he said, in a low, alluring tone.

He finally unzipped his pants and your jaw almost dropped. You had already forgotten how big it was. You were practically drooling at it. What had you gotten yourself into? Could you handle this?

You reached over to him and began to stroke his length until you heard his breathing get heavier.

"Y/N..." he grabbed your hair aggressively, his nails digging into your scalp.

You put him in your mouth and moved him up and down your throat.

"Look at me," he demanded.

You looked into his eyes, they were dark. Darker than after he'd killed Riddle. You wanted to crumple under him and give up all of your control. You almost reached into your own pants seeing him like this. He made you so weak with lust, you could barely contain yourself.

He shoved himself deeper down your throat and you gagged. You were about to lose it. And so was he.

"Y/N..." He growled, finally reaching his climax and releasing into your mouth. You swallowed and took a deep breath.

It felt good to see him so powerless because of you. A feeling you wished you could experience more. You promised yourself that you would. He had chosen the wrong person to manipulate. Little did he know, you were still enemies.

You watched him change his clothes and then lay down on the bed satisfied. You kissed him on the lips one last time before finally being able to relax. It had been a long day.


	19. Disbanded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mature sexual content near the end
> 
> next chapter will be up Thursday

The Daily Prophet headline the next day read: TOM RIDDLE IS DEAD. DEATH EATERS APPREHENDED. THE MONARCHY IS IN DISARRAY.

Even after everything the previous night, Loki still didn't wake up next to you. You were disappointed with him, but you were beginning to get used to it. Disappointment was a reoccurring feeling with him. You returned to your flat upon discovering he was missing.

Loki was now the new dark lord, head of the death eaters, and The Monarchy. What did this mean? Would he begin collecting his own horcruxes now? Although you could've sworn there was already something about him that seemed immortal.

Would he kill anyone that got in his way, just like Riddle? It was hard to say. The drama wasn't over yet, and you still craved your old life.

Several of the death eaters and Riddle's followers had disbanded. They were now being hunted down by the aurors. The ones that stayed with Loki were the ones which had been entranced by the power he had shown at the manor. And they would be safe under his control.

Loki had managed to find a way to make it to the top of The Monarchy without anyone suspecting of him being a death eater. His leadership was not welcomed, but at least tolerated by The Ministry and the public for now. Lucky him. Not lucky for you.

You were forced to quit your job and transfer to The Monarchy. You had to make up YET another story to the aurors to convince them you were still on their side. Which you were.

You couldn't tell them about what happened yesterday, so you made up an excuse and claimed that you had left the battle early due to feeling ill. It was such a weak excuse and you weren't sure if they'd buy it.

However, Scrimgeour let you off, because you did save his life after all. Him and Josiah tried their best to convince you to stay at The Ministry, but you told them you didn't think it was right for you to stay after you took advantage of your own job and broke into the Department of Mysteries. Even if it was for the right reasons. Jane seemed a bit disappointed too when you quit, but she said she saw it coming because of how close you and Loki had become. Yeah right.

Now it was time to figure out what Loki would have you do at The Monarchy. It was time for you to gain his trust, just like he had gained Riddle's trust. You cared for him, but you still acknowledged that there was a right thing to do here. And it wasn't to let him take down The Ministry and rule The Wizarding World. No matter how much he seemed to want power, you weren't sure if you could see him being a benevolent or trustworthy leader.

You needed to figure out his plan. Also, there was still the cup and the possibility of other horcruxes existing to go after. Riddle wasn't completely gone. There was more left to do.

Thankfully, you could now return to your flat and this sense of familiarity was the only thing you could rely on and you cherished to hold onto now.

A few days later, you were dusting every single inch of your place to get your mind off of things, when you heard a knock on the door.

It was the new dark lord himself.

"Hi," Loki said, oddly cheery.

"Hi..."

"You're coming with me today. You'll finally get to see where I work," he told you.

"Do I have to?" You asked.

"Yes."

You took a few minutes to get dressed. You put on a simple, black work dress and grabbed your stuff and walked out the door.

"You seem happy today. It's creeping me out a bit," you told him, practically mumbling it under your breath.

"My happiness creeps you out? Well that's quite rude... It's because of you," he said smiling. He patted your head.

"Stop the act. Please," you said.

"It's not an act, Y/N. I took down Riddle because of your assistance."

"My assistance? You mean when you used me as bait to kill him?" You were feeling a hint of annoyance all of a sudden.

"Yes. And everything else that lead up to that moment. It wouldn't have been possible without you. Thank you," he told you, genuinely.

You didn't like when he was too nice to you, it seemed he always had some ulterior motive behind it.

"Whatever."

"What's wrong Y/N? Why the sudden change in mood? You seemed so desperate to be with me the other day that you even- "

You put your hand over his mouth to shut him up and he pried it off.

"Is this because I wasn't with you when you woke up?" Loki questioned, looking into your eyes with curiosity.

You were silent.

"It is. Y/N. If you wanted me to stay with you, all you had to do was simply say the word," he told you.

"I shouldn't have to say anything. A TRUE gentleman would've stayed. This is the third time that you - " You stopped yourself.

Why were you getting worked up again? This relationship wasn't real to you. It didn't matter. This didn't matter to him. You were still confused as to why he was keeping you around in the first place. Probably just to be his toy that he could play around with and annoy whenever he wished to.

"Y/N, don't be hurt. I'll stay with you next time."

"I'm not so sure I want there to be a next time, Loki," you grumbled. You needed to calm down. You still had to pretend to be loyal to him to figure out his plans.

Loki snickered. "Oh, there will be." He was looking at you with those darkened eyes again.

You coughed awkwardly to ease the tension. This was the side of him you had a hard time ignoring.

"What makes you so sure about that?" You asked. His arrogance was beginning to rile you up again.

"You haven't seen everything I'm capable of yet." Loki smirked at you.

"I...." Your mind went blank. You wanted to take him back into your flat again. Stupid, stupid hormones.

"Tongue turned to lead? In that case, let's go. We're going to be late," Loki said, smiling. He grabbed you by the waist and lead you out onto the street. 

The entrance to The Monarchy was much more sophisticated than The Ministry's. No toilets. No telephone booth. It was through a high-end department store in central London which lead to a golden elevator that moved back and forth, and up and down.

You had only ever seen pictures of it in the paper before. Seeing it in person, well, this was something else. Loki was not joking when he mentioned it's extravagance before. Obsidian black walls, gold and silver-plated crown molding, and marble flooring. You had to stop yourself from dropping your jaw. Most shockingly, there were actually people working there - it was not like the ghost town The Ministry had become.

What most surprised you was that it was not underground like The Ministry. It was above ground. Thousands of feet above ground. A magic, hidden skyscraper that you couldn't see from the outside.

Loki took you to another elevator and up to one of the highest levels. He lead you to his office. Well, new office. Morpheus' old one, who was probably biting his nails right now at this loss.

With all of the money that the Malfoy's had put into this place, they must not be happy that it's in Loki's hands now. However, you were pretty sure that only Morpheus was on Riddle's side. The rest of the Malfoy family had been questionable and you didn't know if they had been at Riddle's meetings. Although, they probably weren't okay about Morpheus' home being burnt down, which he was planning on passing down to his younger brother.

You walked up to the window and looked down. There was a thick layer of clouds covering the atmosphere and you could only see a few other tall buildings in London beneath it.

"See? What did I say, Y/N? You could've had this a long time ago if you weren't so proud," Loki said, motioning around his new office.

The office was very luxurious but dark. It had a royal feeling to it, just like Malfoy Manor. It was black and green themed, the walls aligned with marble tiles. There were plants, a large black desk with a leather chair, a sofa, and a longer table for meetings.

"What am I going to be doing here, Loki?" You asked him.

"Whatever you want," he told you.

"Okay. Well what I want is to find the cup and every other horcrux Riddle might have made so we can finally be done with him."

Loki nodded. "Let's call our new death eater friends in here and ask them about it."

You hesitated to say anything else. You didn't want to see those people ever again, yet here you were.

Around ten death eaters walked in and sat down at the seats along the black table.

Loki sat down at its head and patted the seat next to him for you to sit at. It was so strange to see him at such a high position. And much to your chagrin, extremely attractive. The Slytherin in you had been awoken even more whenever you were around him.

"Everyone's masks off. You won't need them in here anymore," Loki said. "This is our new place to reconvene. Malfoy Manor is no more."

The death eaters looked around at each other and took their masks off. There were some women, mostly men. There was a young man with a crooked nose and short, slick black hair who seemed important. But there was someone there who nodded to you, that you weren't expecting to see. Mr. Powell, the minister that had resigned before Mr. Jugson took over. You tried to hide your surprise and looked down at the table.

"Any leads on Morpheus yet?" Loki asked them all, putting his feet up onto the table, nonchalantly.

"No, my lord," one of the men told him.

"What about the cup? Did Riddle find any more relics that you're aware of?" Loki asked them.

Most of them began shaking their head.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Loki growled at them.

Some of the death eaters winced at his tone of voice but you just sat there quietly.

"Find out if Riddle made any more horcruxes. The next time I call you here, there better be something or someone will die," he threatened.

They all nodded.

"Dismissed," Loki told them. He took his feet off the table and smiled and nodded at them as they left, as if he hadn't just threatened their very lives.

Once they all left, Loki looked at you. "They'll figure it out for us," he reassured you.

You didn't respond.

"Y/N? Are you scared of me?" He stood up and looked down at you, still sitting in your chair.

You didn't know what to say. You were feeling something you'd never felt. And it felt wrong.

"What's this strange glint in your eye? I've never seen it before..."

You shook your head.

"Y/N... You've been surprising me a lot lately. Usually you're so quick to talk back... But you've been so shy," he noted. He put his hand on his chin to think.

You didn't make eye contact. You were never going to admit that you had just been aroused by the fear you felt at him exhibiting his power when he yelled at death eaters.

"Uh. I should go. I need to figure out where the cup is," you tried to make up an excuse. You stood up and walked towards the door while avoiding eye contact with him again.

Loki chuckled. "I don't think so. They'll do that for us... What is it you're not telling me?" He asked you, slowly making his way towards you from across the room. He seemed to be stalking you as if he were a predator and you were his prey.

"Nothing. I'm feeling ill." You fake coughed.

"Ill in what way?" He asked, now standing face to face with you.

You laughed awkwardly. "Mentally. I'm thinking things I shouldn't be thinking about you." Shit. You couldn't stop spilling your own secrets.

"Like what?"

Another moment of silence. You were feeling quite weak at the moment.

"Y/N. Don't make me torture it out of you..."

"What kind of torture?" You asked him, your voice a bit too curious.

Loki chuckled darkly. "Oh, I see what this is now,   
Y/N. Darling, you're in denial of your own womanly needs. You're more disturbed than you would like to admit."

"Excuse me?" He did not have the right to insult you like that after everything he's done.

"You like me and you keep trying to fight it. And that's what makes you so demented in your own, tragic little way. No matter what I do, no matter how many people I kill, you'll always come crawling back to me. In spite of all that discipline you claim to have," Loki was almost growling at you. He had a cruel-looking grin on his face.

"Don't degrade me. You know nothing about what I want," you muttered. You wanted to push him away and run out the door.

"You're wrong. I know exactly what you want," he said. He began loosening his tie and then he took it off, letting it hang towards the floor. Your eyes locked onto it and you gulped.

"If I'm wrong, then I will happily let you leave. No questions asked. But if you stay, I won't be the gentleman you want so desperately."

Your heart was pounding so hard you swore he could hear it. Obviously, you didn't want to leave. He did know what you wanted. You just hated when he was right and how your body would always betray you around him.

"I'll stay," you told him.

Loki smiled. He dragged you towards the sofa and pushed you onto your stomach. He tied his tie around your wrists.

Your breaths became more and more irregular in anticipation.

Loki kissed the back of your neck as he knelt down to bring your dress up. His hands trailed over your thighs slowly and he stopped right under the inside of your legs to tease you.

He chuckled when he felt how wet you were already.

"I won't stop until you're screaming," he whispered in you ear.

Your legs felt so weak.

You moaned when he finally made his way inside of you. He kept thrusting into you, rough and relentless. The mixture of pain and pleasure you felt were way beyond the other nights you had been with him.

You were on the edge of your climax when he stopped. He laughed mischievously in your ear.

"Loki!" You yelled at him. You wanted to hit him but you forgot your hands were tied behind you.

"What? Didn't you mention torture?" He whispered.

He was laughing when he thrust into you again, not warning you and not stopping. You finally screamed.

You were reaching your climax again, only for him to stop for the second time. Your eyes were tearing up and you couldn't take it anymore.

"Who do you belong to again?" He asked you, breathing heavily down your back and grasping your neck tightly from behind.

"You, Loki," you managed to say in between gasps.

"Good girl," he said, patting your head. "One more time for me."


	20. Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: language, mature sexual content

Loki's idea of work was quite different from yours. It was ordering people around and relaxing all day while everyone else did the work for him.

You were beginning to get restless, but at the same time, you were happier than you wanted to admit. You now had the opportunity to see him every single day, instead of only hearing from him sporadically throughout the month. You had mixed feelings about all of this. Once again.

Loki's death eaters were still searching for clues for other horcruxes. So were the aurors. However, Loki did let you do your own research on Riddle's past and shared everything he knew with you about him. He even gave you your own office like the one you had at The Ministry.

You came into his office one day and he was in the middle of ending a call.

"Hello, darling," he said as you sat down in front of him.

"Hello. What's the plan for today?"

"We will be meeting up with your friends."

"Friends?"

"Scrimgeour and Josiah Jr.," he replied.

Josiah had taken up your post as the new assistant to the Minister of Magic.

"What? Why?" You began feeling a bit anxious, as you knew Loki's plan with them couldn't be anything good. You tried your best to keep your cool.

"I heard that they'll be at the quidditch match tonight. I got us last minute tickets," he explained.

"Let me guess. We're going to bribe them into some sort of arrangement with The Monarchy?"

"Exactly," Loki said.

Ugh. There was no way this was going to go well. Scrimgeour was a tough guy that wanted The Monarchy gone. Him and Loki would clash for sure. There was no way he'd find a way to compromise with him.

"Scrimgeour's favorite teams are playing tonight. Yorkshire versus the Heidelberg Harriers. He'll be in a good mood," Loki added.

Hm. That might be a way. Every man had to have a weakness.

That night, you met with Scrimgeour and Josiah at the entrance of the quidditch pitch in Dartmoor, where you had to climb multiple flights of stairs and then take an elevator up to the top box. Loki had arrived before you. He probably wanted you to warm Scrimgeour and Josiah up for him.

The top box was one of the few areas in the quidditch arena which allowed the best view of the pitch and the players. Only ministers and coaches were allowed in them. Or whoever could afford it.

Loki was wearing something different from his usual attire, a mid-length black trench-coat, a dark green tie, and a white dress-shirt with black pants. It was probably to appear friendlier than he was. Maybe he had noticed Josiah eyeing his all black outfit the other day at the pub.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Loki told Scrimgeour, shaking his hand.

Scrimgeour shook his hand back but failed to hide his dismay. He didn't like that you had quit, but also transferred to the enemy. Josiah didn't seem too happy about it either, and you had been reluctant with wanting to completely explain yourself to them.

The entire game, Josiah wouldn't keep his eyes off of you. You were hoping Loki didn't notice. You guessed Josiah was trying to figure out if Loki had forced you to work at The Monarchy or something. Which he basically did. He seemed slightly worried about you. Or, maybe he felt there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on about Loki. Maybe your obliviation spell on him wasn't as effective as you thought it'd be.

During half-time, Loki began his desperate attempt to engage Scrimgeour in conversation. You had doubts that his charm would work on Scrimgeour. You could tell he was a man that didn't like to be bothered when he watched sports. But Loki was persistent, as always.

"Rufus. Can I call you Rufus? You're the best Minister of Magic our world has seen. I have no doubt about it. Your leadership is what lead to Riddle's ultimate demise," Loki shared with him.

Ha. That tactic will not work on him.

Scrimgeour huffed.

"Look, I know that you don't like The Monarchy. However, I think it would be in both of our best interest, if we worked together to bring balance to the Wizarding World. After all, the Monarchy won't be going away anytime soon," Loki said.

A surprise, reasonable proposition made by Loki. There had to be something else behind this.

Scrimgeour nodded as if to encourage Loki to continue with his point.

"I've been working on finding all those filthy death eaters who have infiltrated The Monarchy. Soon, we'll be rid of them and we can go back to normal. In fact, I have some information for you," Loki said.

"And what would that be?" Scrimgeour asked.

"One of the head death eaters. A key figure in bringing them all down," Loki replied.

Both Scrimgeour and Josiah turned their heads towards him. What was he up to now?

"Mr. Powell. He's one of them. And one of the reasons The Monarchy has built so much power over the past few months. He's been leaking The Ministry's secrets for awhile, especially after he resigned."

Josiah gasped.

Scrimgeour's eyes widened. "How could we possibly believe this?"

"Ask Y/N."

Why was Loki outing one of his closest followers?

They all turned their eyes towards you.

"He's right. I didn't realize it was him before, but I saw him at work the other day. There's no other reason for him to have transferred. He was a spy for Riddle from the start," you told them.

Loki nodded in satisfaction at your claim.

"We need to apprehend him now." Scrimgeour said, getting up.

"That's not necessary. I'll bring him to The Ministry myself. Then you can take him away to Azkaban," Loki said.

Scrimgeour and Josiah looked at each other.

Scrimgeour nodded. "Tomorrow. Bring him in the morning, by floo powder."

Loki nodded in understanding. He was probably smirking on the inside at Scrimgeour's agreement. Would someone get hurt because of this?

The game was good, it was a close one. The chasers of the Heidelberg Harriers from Germany were very skilled. They scored a majority of their points with the quaffle. It was almost at a deuce until Yorkshire's seeker found the snitch with only a few minutes left to spare. Scrimgeour was in a great mood now, despite being forced to spend time with Loki in the tiny, squished, top box.

While they were immersed in more conversation, Josiah took you to the side to talk to you.

"Y/N, are you okay?" He asked you.

"I'm fine. Why would you ask that?"

"Is he... forcing you to do anything? Is he the one that made you transfer?" Josiah's eyes were filled with anxiousness.

"No. It was my choice to transfer. I told you why. It wasn't right for me to stay there after I abused my position at the Department of Mysteries," you explained.

"I don't know... Something just seems off about him. He looks at you like he owns you," Josiah said.

You glanced at Loki to see him watching you intensely all while speaking to Scrimgeour at the same time. Josiah had a point.

"Don't worry about him. He's... He's just a bit different from most people," you responded, scratching your head, awkwardly.

"Well, if you ever need anything from me, anything at all, you know where to find me," He put his hand on your shoulder and smiled at you. He was so warm.

Loki rushed over to you and took Josiah's hand off in an instant. Sheesh. What an overreaction.

Josiah was caught off guard but brushed the awkward tension away quickly.

You laughed to hide how ridiculous this situation was. In your mind, you and Loki were not in a real relationship, so why was he being so overtly possessive? Especially in the midst of someone as non-threatening as Josiah?

"Y/N and I must get going now. We will see you two later," Loki nodded at Scrimgeour and gave Josiah a rude glare.

He grabbed you by the waist and forced you towards the elevator to exit.

You crossed your arms in annoyance. "That wasn't necessary, you know. Josiah means no harm."

"I told you to stay away from him, Y/N. I meant it," Loki said in a demanding tone.

"No. He's my friend," you replied.

Loki scoffed.

"Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous?" You asked him.

Loki chuckled arrogantly. "Jealous? Please. He is nowhere near my level. Would a boot be envious of an ant?"

What an odd analogy. You ignored him.

"After we break up, I'm going to date him next," you told Loki.

You were only joking, but someone needed to fight this man's arrogance.

You'd never seen Loki look so offended in your life. Then, there was a millisecond of a different expression on his face as he met your eyes. Sadness.

What was he not telling you? And why was he still keeping you with him? He didn't need you. You only needed him to find the rest of the horcruxes. After that, this would be over. Right?

"Is there something you need to say to me, Loki?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

There was still awhile to go on the elevator to get to the bottom.

The discipline was now leaving your brain. In 3, 2, 1.

You pushed Loki into the corner of the elevator and looked straight into his eyes. He smirked at your sudden outburst.

"Could you, for once, not be so fucking closed off? What are you not telling me?!" You were on the verge of screaming at him.

Loki took your arms off of him calmly. "Something big is going to happen tomorrow. It'll be a true test of our relationship," he said, looking down at you. He was serious.

Shit. What was he planning on doing at The Ministry?

But that didn't matter to you at the moment.

"What relationship, Loki? We've only been using each other this whole time. The end of us was inevitable," you told him, your blood boiling.

"I never used you, Y/N," Loki said plainly.

You laughed. "Hilarious. I hate all of your little manipulative mind tricks so much. Stop playing around with my feelings. You never cared about me nor will you ever, at least not more than you do for yourself."

He certainly did use you. As Riddle's bait. As an in to the Ministry and to Scrimgeour today. Why was he purposely being so blind?

"Maybe I didn't care at first... However, I care now. More than you may think," he replied, looking down.

Was this a confession?

"No matter what you do, I won't believe you," you said.

Loki sighed loudly. "I must sincerely apologize to you Y/N, once again."

"For what?" You asked.

"For putting you in danger. I didn't think you would've gone this far with me. If it makes you feel any better, I thought of you more as my partner in crime, rather than a pawn in my game," he explained.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" You asked him.

"Because it might be," he replied.

"You're being dramatic again," you muttered.

"Perhaps. Then will you promise me something?"

Uh oh. Another favor. A promise, this time. Your last favor to him caused you to become bait for Tom Riddle.

"What now?" You asked, exasperated.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you won't leave me," Loki said, looking at the ground again.

Wow. He rarely seemed to show insecurity like that. Your stomach dropped.

Why did he care so much if you left him?

"I still need your help to find the rest of the horcruxes, if there is more than one. So no matter what happens, I'm on your side. I promise."

"Thank you, Y/N."

"Whatever," you rolled your eyes. Him and his shitty favors and promises.

"Hey!" Loki protested.

"What?"

"You need to take this more seriously," he scolded you.

"I do? I need to take this more seriously? You've been carelessly playing around with people's lives every single day since I met you. You're one to say that," you muttered, scornful at his accusation.

Loki nodded and pursed his lips together as if he were actually agreeing with you.

"I don't want to take that chance," he told you.

"What are you talking about?" You asked.

"If tomorrow you truly decide to not be on my side anymore, then..." Loki's words trailed off.

He walked up to you cautiously and looked into your eyes for permission. He kissed your cheek, holding your face in the palms of his hands.

You grabbed ahold his wrists. You were still angry, but something about his tone of voice calmed you down.

"Okay, neither do I."

You kissed him. You started out slow, until the kiss got naturally deeper as the minutes went on. He was being unusually soft with you, which you didn't like. The more romantic he pretended to be, the more it made you hate him. It hurt. You were having to constantly remind yourself that this was all fake since you couldn't completely trust him.

So you took initiative and pulled him into you, until you were against the side of the elevator. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around him.

You were pulling at his hair with your tongue down his throat, hungry for more, when the elevator doors opened up into a crowd of people, staring at you in shock.

You laughed nervously as you got off of him and pushed him aside. Yet another embarrassing moment to torment you in the future.

You looked over at him and he had a proud look on his face. He took your hand and lead you out of the crowd of people and down the stairs.

People were cheering all around for the winning team. There were tents set up for people who had stayed the night before the quidditch game.

He lead you into a random tent, tiny on the outside but enormous on the inside. It was practically the size of a small house.

"Loki, we don't know whose tent this is. I don't think we should be in here," you said.

"Who cares. They're all out celebrating right now, no one will come in here," Loki said, scoffing at you.

"Can't we just take the portkey back to London?" You pleaded.

"No. This can't wait any longer," he told you.

He cast the muffliato charm around the tent, to fill the ears of any person in the vicinity with a ringing noise so you and him couldn't be overheard.

"I guess we'll have to settle for that," he said, pointing towards a tiny mattress.

You sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'm not so sure about this, Loki. What if someone comes in?" You were already embarrassed from earlier. This was technically a public area, so any thought of forni-

He was lingering over you within another second. "Then tell me to go home," he challenged.

You scratched your head. "Uhhh..."

"Speechless, again. I'm heartbroken, Y/N. This may be our last night together and you're so uncertain. Earlier, you seemed to be all over me and now..."

You rolled your eyes. He was so ridiculous when he wanted attention. You pulled him onto you and kissed him, your lips parting for each other.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in your ear.

"I want you. All of you," you told him.

He smirked. He slowly took off all of your clothes, one by one, torturingly slow, in order to tease you.

He kissed your lips. He then started kissing your neck, your collarbone, and your chest, making his way down lower and lower. Your heart was ready to leap out of its chest once you knew what he was about to do.

He kissed in between your inner thighs and slid his fingers into you, moving inside of you rhythmically. You gripped onto the strands of his hair to steady yourself.

"Look at me," he demanded.

His pupils were fully dilated and he stared at you as if he was looking into your soul. You were already falling apart beneath him. And then he drove his tongue inside you, as if he wanted to claim you forever.

He gripped your thighs and you felt something almost feral awaken in him; he made you moan and gasp and your nails moved to his back, digging into his blazer.

He got off of you and threw his clothes onto the floor within a minute. He was already hard and throbbing as he stroked himself before pumping into you, causing you to cry out. You arched your back and pushed yourself further into him, desperate for more. He held onto your waist with both of his hands and didn't slow down. He kept going until your entire body quivered and your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

Seconds later, you laid there, attempting to relax your body and your mind while he got dressed quickly. He helped you get up so you could put your clothes back on.

"I hope to see you again tomorrow, Y/N," he said, leaving you behind in the tent.


End file.
